


Bound By Lies

by The_Tevinter_Biscuit



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Deception, Facials, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, alpha hawke, omega fenris, tribal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 35,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tevinter_Biscuit/pseuds/The_Tevinter_Biscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raised as a beta, it's only when Fenris gets separated from the rest of the hunters that his first heat arrives. He's certain that he's as good as dead, that is until a large man and his dog end up saving his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Health

**Author's Note:**

> I promise that I'm working on Tainted! This is just a momentary diversion...enjoy!

Hot. Everything was unbearably hot. Fenris clawed at the strap holding his sword on his back and fumbled with the clasps until it clattered onto the ground. He exhaled softly, leaning against the bark of the tree behind him and ignoring the discomfort of the hard wood. His knees threatened to buckle, cheeks burning, he held onto the tree for some kind of leverage. The fire in his stomach was overwhelming, igniting desire. Fenris wanted nothing more than to tear every piece of clothing from his burning body.

Managing to compose a bit of dignity, he swallowed a breath and looked around for some kind of sign or familiar landmark. Nothing. It had been days since he’d seen Danarius and the rest of the hunting group. His body was weary; he worried that he’d be in no condition to fight on an empty stomach and little sleep. It wasn’t a secret that these woods were dangerous, it had been why they went as a pack in the first place. He huffed. He thought he knew where he was going. Would they still be looking for him? He sunk to the ground and into something uncomfortably wet but he ignored it for now. He could start a fire, he supposed, but that could draw attention from the beasts just as much as it could help him find his tribe. Truly, he wondered if he would make it through the night. This overbearing heat in his body wasn’t helping at all either, sweat gathering in beads on his forehead. It hadn’t been this hot earlier.

A throbbing on his calf reminded him of the dull wound that had caused him to part in the first place. He felt tempted to remove the makeshift bandage of cloth and take a look but he shook the thought away. He could do that when he was in a safer spot. It wasn’t that bad anyway, infection was what he had to worry about most since he was away from the tribe.

Grunt.

There was a shuffle in the trees. Fenris sharply inhaled, snapping his head up, and reached for his sword. He held it out in front of him in an act of defence.

Why now? Of all times to get attacked, it had to be now while he was down. He supposed that’s how it always happened – just his luck. He couldn’t think straight, eyes darting around and following the movement in the bushes across from him on the other side of the clearing. His toes curled in the grass. Did it know he was here? He was the Imperium’s prized hunter! He couldn’t die here!

Erupting from between the trees, a large bronto puffed at him. Fenris scrambled to his feet, struggling to push himself up on his shaky legs. He had to focus on the animal and not on the fire in his gut. It huffed and puffed, grinding its foot against the dirt. If he was slow, steady movements wouldn’t alarm the beast, he could perhaps shuffle his way away from the bronto. A wrong move and it would surely tear him into pieces. He lowered his sword carefully, trying to show that he meant no harm. The bronto grunted. His heart rate picked up, he couldn’t think of any way this situation could be worse.

As if the Maker himself has heard his plea for help, a wild mabari leaped from his side of the clearing and tackled the bronto baring its teeth. It bit into the side of the beast’s neck causing it to howl in pain. Following the dog, a tall man ran onto the scene. He grabbed hold of the staff-blade on his back and aided in taking down the bronto with puffs of fire. He was careful not to hit the mabari with the flames. Fenris’s eyes widened as he watched; the bronto was taken down with an unfair amount of ease. It lay crippled on its side, blood spilling from the open wounds and charred skin. The mysterious man wiped the sweat from his forehead and put his weapon back on his back. The mabari hopped off the corpse of the bronto and ran up to the man, presumably his owner then. It jumped up, placing his paws on the man’s hair-ridden chest and slobbered over him. The man laughed, petting the dog’s head and lightly pushing him back on all fours.

“There’s a good boy Biscuit, a whole bronto today!” the man cheered, presumably Ferelden by his accent. Fenris worried for his own life, this man could surely kill him too, he stood no chance against mages and he’d heard plenty of things from Danarius about Ferelden savages- wait, Biscuit? He called his war dog…Biscuit?

The man turned to look at him. Fenris swallowed roughly. Amber eyes, his face covered in thick, coarse facial hair, he looked almost…remarkable covered in a slight layer of sweat. A red swipe lay across the bridge of his nose, blood perhaps? He was tall and muscular for a mage; he looked like he could probably pick up that dead bronto and carry its corpse a mile over his shoulder. And he could…smell him? He smelt good. What was that? It was musky almost but not unpleasant. Regardless, whenever he inhaled it was only increasing the burning in his body and making his legs cave.

“I thought I could smell an omega in heat, are you okay? What are you doing out here?” he asked. Fenris’s eyes bulged. What was he talking about?

“I am no helpless omega, mage!” Fenris snapped.

The man then had the nerve to laugh at him. Fenris grit his teeth but panicked when he moved steadily towards him. He shuffled impossibly closer to the tree as the man towered over him. He leant his strong arm above him on the bark followed by a long inhale. Fenris glanced behind him, was there a quick exit? Anything to get him away from this…this…savage! He was no omega to be preyed upon! He must’ve realised he was weak, but to take advantage of a beta while he’s down? Truly a savage! He wouldn’t do such a thing, would he? He had no place looking for sex or romance, he was a warrior. He wasn’t going to let some mysterious mage take that away from him! Oh but what if he asked for some kind of repayment for saving his life? Fenris shook the thought.

“Hmmm… Nope! You’re definitely an omega,” he said baring a grin and backing away from him slightly. “You should count yourself lucky it was me who found you, most alphas would ravish a handsome little omega like you in celebration of their kill.”

He’d truly had enough of this man. He grabbed him by the scruff of the loose scarf around his neck and flipped their positions, pinning the man against the tree where he had been. His sword had been forgotten but that was okay, hastily Fenris grabbed the knife from the sheath tied around his thigh and held it against the man’s jugular.

“Oooh kinky…” the man snickered, holding his hands up by his shoulders in defeat. Biscuit, the mabari, growled. Fenris turned to look at the war dog, obviously unpleased by the threatening of its master. The man seemed to notice the dog’s hostility. “Biscuit, it’s okay, he’s just scared. Calm down boy.”

Listening to his owner, Biscuit whined and backed down. He clambered over by the man’s side, nuzzling at his leg and panting heavily. Fenris furrowed his eyebrows, not only was he in a bad place, he could easily be overpowered by this man and his dog. It was a tough situation. He was in no condition to fight but yet, who knew what would happen if he didn’t defend himself? Clearly this guy thought he was an omega! As if! Danarius would’ve told him if he was…right? Besides, he’d never experienced a heat and he was 18! It was practically unheard of.

“What do you want?” he demanded. The man raised his eyebrows at him.

“How about we put the weapons away for starters?” he suggested. Fenris sighed, hesitantly taking the blade away from the man’s neck and placing it back in its holder. He took a step back and allowed the man to move away from the tree and rub at the soreness on his back from the wood. “Let’s start with introductions shall we? I’m Hawke, and you are?”

Fenris paused. Was it safe to tell him who he was? The man, Hawke, was looking at him expectantly. He answered; “Fenris.”

“Okay…Where are you from Fenris?” he questioned.

“The Imperium.”

“Ah.”

“And you are…Ferelden I take it.”

“Wow just because I have a mabari does not- Oh you mean the accent don’t you?” he faltered. Fenris almost wanted to laugh. Biscuit barked in response, wagging his tail heavily disturbing all of the dirt beneath him. “Well we can make time for more questions later, you’re in heat and that’s dangerous in a place like this. It doesn’t seem like you’ve gotten to the full brunt of it yet so you should get outa here. Let me take you back to my camp it’s not far. I’ll take a look at that leg of yours too.”

Fenris was about to protest once again about his poor judgment as to him being an omega but when he mentioned his leg, he drew his gaze downcast at his makeshift bandage. It would be nice to have somewhere safe to rest. Hawke could surely protect him while he was malnourished and injured, just as he had done from the wild bronto. It seemed like he didn’t have much of a choice by this point. He didn’t know how far he was from his tribe or whether he could make it back there alone, not in his condition.

“Why would you help me?” Fenris suggested. It did seem…strange.

“It’s my duty as an alpha to look after omega, you must know that. Now come on, dusk will fall soon,” he answered. Fenris heard his own stomach growl. “And you seem hungry.”

Before he could protest, Hawke approached him and lifted him off his feet. He squawked in indignation as he was hauled over the mage’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Mumbled curses and vulgarities spilled from his lips as he struggled upon him but he was kept against Hawke’s body with his iron grip. He flushed in embarrassment, swinging his legs around and was rewarded with a firm slap on the ass. A moan slipped from him at the contact, when Hawke laughed he swore he was going to die from heat exhaustion and humiliation. He couldn’t seem to explain why he was growing steadily more aroused at the heady scent of the man carrying him. He pondered whether he could truly be an omega and this was his heat, it did seem to add up but…that was impossible! Why would Danarius keep that from him? How had he never had a heat until now?

Hawke carried him through the trees of the woods after picking up Fenris’s sword which had been abandoned on the floor, Biscuit following along behind them. He’d given up fighting it; there was no way Hawke was going to let him go now. What if he was an omega and what if Hawke was carrying to a camp full of alpha ready to defile him? How could he possibly know whether that was Hawke’s intention either? The idea of the broad man pinning him down and mounting him only furthered his arousal. Impossible! Why was his body telling him such things? Hawke must’ve been able to feel his erection pressing against his shoulder yet he paid no mind to it.

 

It was a tiresome journey yet when Hawke had said it wasn’t too far, he was correct. In the distance, Fenris could smell smoke which was usually a good indication of life in the woods. He attempted to turn and look at what was in front of them, spotting a relatively small camp filled with makeshift huts and a campfire burning in the middle. A couple people were dotted around the campsite.

“Hawke!” a young woman with dark skin stood up from the campfire. Hawke grinned at her, waving with his spare hand. Biscuit approached the fire and curled up beside the heat. “What on Earth have you got there?”

“Isabela it’s just an omega,” he told her, glancing at Fenris who grunted. Isabela raised her eyebrows suggestively. “No, I haven’t been mating with strange omegas on the road I assure you. I went berry-picking for Anders and found him about to get mauled by a bronto. Speaking of which,”

Hawke unclasped a small pouch from his belt and tossed it towards Isabela who caught it and peered inside.

“Give these to Anders so he can finish. Tell him to come see me when he’s done and to bring some of that leftover soup. I’ll need a healer to look at his leg,” he gestured to Fenris. Isabela nodded. Fenris squirmed insistently on Hawke’s shoulder. He walked over to one of the huts. “I’ll be here if you need me.”

Isabela called out an “Okay!” as he entered the hut. Fenris was just glad to be placed down on a blanket on the floor. Danarius probably presumed him dead by now. His tribe must’ve been back at camp by now, there’s no way they would’ve survived being out in the wild this long even if they had spent time looking for him. He’d had to run or he’d have been dead for sure, he just hadn’t expected to get so far away from the group and to never find his way back. With a sigh, he watched Hawke remove his weaponry and sit in front of him. It was hard to think clearly with Hawke’s presence and the insistency of his arousal. It wasn’t as if he’d never been aroused before, just not like this, never like this. He needed some kind of release or he surely was going to pop. While Hawke was here, while he was at this camp, there was no chance of that happening.

“That must be painful huh?” Hawke’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He was talking about his erection wasn’t he? Fenris shuffled his legs together, shying away from prying eyes. Hawke shuffled closer to him and put a careful hand on his knee. “Do you want me to help you?”

Help him? The image of Hawke pressing into his body and filling him up with his knot fluttered through his mind. No, why would he think that? He wasn’t an omega! He didn’t want to be bred like a common bitch!

“I-I don’t need your help!” he exclaimed but the stutter only caused Hawke to laugh and shake his head.

“Listen, I’m not about to mate with you or somethin’, whatever it is you’re thinking,” he remarked. Fenris’s cheeks darkened. He gradually parted his legs a little. “Just offer some relief. It’ll make you feel better and we can have a civil conversation once you can think straight for a few hours. If you…want me to stop, just say so and I will.”

It was a tempting offer. As Hawke’s hand slid along his inner thigh he found it hard to move. He pulled the belt away from his hips and carefully slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of the cloth over his legs. The other hand steadied him by grasping the bare skin on his waist. Fenris groaned lowly in his throat as Hawke’s large palm encircled the shaft of his cock. He couldn’t tell him no, his body wanted this, he needed this. Hawke’s lips grazed over his neck as he steadily moved his hand along his cock, rubbing his thumb against the reddened tip. He could feel the coarse brush of facial hair against his sensitive skin. The mingling of smells was intoxicating, Fenris found himself grabbing loosely onto Hawke’s shoulders, nails digging in as the pace of the hand on him increased. His stomach tightened, realising it wouldn’t take him long to reach orgasm.

Kissing him softly below the ear, he could’ve sworn he heard Hawke whispering something to him but he couldn’t make it out what it was through the haze of arousal. His legs trembled, threatening to close as his hips bucked upwards to meet Hawke’s ministrations. He exhaled heavily through his nose, moans pouring out of him like no tomorrow. It was unfamiliar, strange; he could hardly recognise it was his own voice. Hawke wiped away the buds of precum dripping from his tip.

Hawke had never truly recognised the extent of his self-control until this very moment. Here he had a very aroused, very attractive omega beneath him, falling apart under the movement of his hand on his cock. If he truly wished, in his current condition, he could’ve thrown the warrior down and had his way with him. He’d feel good around his cock, that tight, wet heat. Considering Fenris hadn’t seemed to even realise he was an omega, which probably made him a virgin right? Had anyone ever touched him like this before? He doubted it if that were the case. He was the first alpha to wrap his hand around this beautiful cock and draw out those lovely moans of pleasure. The Maker must’ve truly smiled upon him. He was writhing beneath him, eyes glazed over with lust. He was no barbarian; he would never take advantage of a helpless omega no matter what his dick told him to do. Omegas were to be treasured. Though, Hawke had a bad feeling that things were very different in the Imperium.

Shortly after, Fenris came with a cry. Hot white splattered onto his stomach and his breath he found hard to catch. He glanced downwards, seeing the remnants of his orgasm on his body. The afterglow cooled his body, he felt some of the heat that had been burning his body from the inside fading away. Hawke had been right; the orgasm had dulled the effects. He jerked back in surprise as he saw Hawke lower himself.

“H-Hey what are you— Hawke!” he gasped when Hawke’s tongue lapped at the fluid on his torso. He whimpered lowly. Soon enough it was all gone and the mage raised his head, licking his lips and smiling at him.

“Feel better?” he asked, wiping any escaped drops with the back of his hand. Fenris grimaced at the act but nodded. “I thought as much.”

Fenris palmed at the sweat that had gathered on his forehead. Now he’d climaxed, it was like a breeze of cool air over his skin. It didn’t make any logical sense. What would he do if he _was_ an omega? He knew what happened to omegas back home. His virginity would no doubt be sold to the highest bidder, or he’d be given away to some neighbouring tribe as an establishment of peace. Either way, he’d be bred like a whore and at the mercy of an alpha’s command at all times. He felt sorry them. However, he also knew that omegas were not permitted to become hunters so what of him? People didn’t just become omegas, they’re born that way. If all this wasn’t just some fluke fever or striking illness, which seemed highly probable over the idea of him being an omega, why would it have been kept from him? Why was he allowed to become a hunter?

Then, he recalled what Hawke had said earlier. It was his duty as an alpha to look after omega. He wanted to snort with laughter, what kind of place was Ferelden that he’d be taught something like that? He tucked himself away as he heard Hawke exhale and fumbled for the belt that had been discarded.

“So you’ve never been in heat before?” Hawke started up a conversation. He had mentioned that they’d talk more when Fenris’s libido had been…settled. It seemed a little strange, first heats were always more intense but Fenris seemed to cope well. Perhaps it was because at 18, a first heat was practically unheard of. Else, Fenris was just unusually calm.

“I told you I am not an omega,” he responded and Hawke laughed. This man sure found a lot of things funny, particularly finding interest in laughing at things at his expense. Fenris still found himself a little bit of shock that he’d let him touch him. He’d never been touched so intimately before now, only taking pleasure in his own hand from time to time as a budding teenager. The feel of his hand lingered on him however.

“You don’t really believe that do you? I’m an alpha; you don’t seriously think I can’t tell? I know an omega’s scent from a mile away, especially one in heat. So what is it, suppressants? Personally I’ve always thought that to be super cruel, heats are natural there isn’t anything shameful about it!” Hawke explained, throwing his arms around as he spoke.

Shaking his head, Fenris folded his arms over his chest. He’d never taken anything weird as far as he was aware, nothing that would suppress his heat if he were to supposedly have one. This whole situation was ridiculous but somehow there was not the compelling urge to be back at home as he suspected there would be. Hawke was a curious case; he wasn’t like anyone he’d met before. He didn’t doubt the idea that he was an alpha. He was the spitting image of one after all. He checked off all the boxes: tall, muscular, protective, all topped off with that intoxicating smell. Fenris wanted to slam his face into the nearest wall at the thought, why did he keep returning back to that thought? He’d never thought that about a person until now but on the same hand, he didn’t think he’d ever inhaled such an invigorating scent before either.

“It’s probably just a fever!” Fenris protested.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Look, I don’t know how to make you believe me but this isn’t going to get any easier if you keep fighting it. Give yourself an hour or two and I can guarantee you’ll be squirming on this floor again. You should at least stick around until you’re heats over because you’re in no condition to go anywhere until it is,” Hawke said, rising to his feet and brushing the dust off his legs. “In the meantime, I’m going to check on Anders so he can look at your leg. Also get some food in that belly of yours hmm?”

Pressing his lips together, he didn’t say anything as he watched Hawke leave the hut. He’d not taken any of his weaponry with him; Fenris knew he was fully capable of gathering it and starting an attack. However, he didn’t know how many of them there were at this camp. It did seem relatively small but who knows? The chances were that if they were all of similar ability to Hawke he would be taken down once again. The heavy weight in his legs shot him down too.

It didn’t take long before there was rustling outside the hut. He looked around for something to defend himself when a lanky blond man walked into the hut with a pair of tired brown eyes and stubble littering his chin. He settled once Hawke walked in after him holding a bowl. He could see the steam rising from it and the smell of its contents made his stomach growl. He’d forgotten how hungry he was. He walked over and handed Fenris the bowl.

“Eat up,” he chimed, smiling. Fenris peered into the bowl to look at the contents within, chunks of meat swirling around in the thick liquid. There was no way Hawke would poison or drug him at this point surely? He spared a glance at Hawke before digging in. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the blond man who threw a bag by his feet. “Fenris, this is Anders. He’s gonna take a look at your leg,”

Anders made his way over and kneeled by his leg which he stretched out hesitantly to show the red-stained cloth tied around it. Hawke hadn’t noticed the amount of blood earlier, had he perhaps he would’ve made his leg his first call. Fenris didn’t even seem particularly in pain, quite contentedly chewing on the meat chunks in the soup and paying no mind to the injury. As Anders edged closer and reached out to touch his leg, he jumped back a little startled.

“Maker,” he gasped. “Hawke, you hadn’t told me you mated him! You can _really_ smell you on him!”

Hawke clicked his tongue.

“While I’m flattered you thought I could score, I haven’t mated with him. I just offered some…relief because he’s in heat,” he informed him. Fenris huffed.

“You could’ve fooled me,” Anders replied, returning back to untie the cloth around his leg.

Chuckling, Fenris could hear Hawke mumble a quiet; “It doesn’t take much.”

The healer didn’t appear to hear him; Fenris shot him an amused smirk. Anders tugged the cloth away from Fenris’s leg, revealing the cut beneath. He frowned, reaching for the bag he’d thrown over and grabbing something to wipe up the blood. He pawed at the wound briefly, before pressing down on it with the material causing Fenris to hiss in pain. He shot Hawke an annoyed look but the man just shrugged in response.

“Calm down you baby,” Anders retorted in response to his frustration. Fenris was about to reply when Anders interrupted him to speak again. “Just stitches should be fine. Are you going to cry?”

Fenris frowned at the mocking tone.

“Just get on with it…” he grumbled, ignoring him and continuing to eat.

Anders snorted with laughter and reached for his bag again. Taking the material away from the wound, he grabbed a bottle and twisted the cap to open it. Fenris almost dropped the bowl of soup as the liquid inside of the bottle was unceremoniously poured over the wound. He bit his lip roughly. Anders dabbed at the wound, smoothing the liquid over. Whatever it was, it stung like a thousand wasps. He cleaned up the wound and grabbed the stitching tools. Fenris quickly finished off the soup as he prepared for the worst; he left the bowl beside him. He watched Anders carefully as he stitched up the wound. To his surprise, Anders was fairly gentle. He made no rash movements while he was stitching, massaging Fenris’s leg lightly with his thumb of his other hand. Nothing like the healers back home, he thought.

“You’re lucky it’s not infected. I’m going to bandage it though,” Anders said, finishing up the stitches. Fenris nodded.

With a soft exhale, he put the stitching tools away. Before getting the bandages out of the bag, he calmly placed both hands over the wound. Fenris flinched at first at the contact and lightly gasped when a faint glow appeared beneath his hands and over his leg. Healing magic? He’d certainly seen it but he’d never experienced it, the magic sent tingles up his body. In the Imperium, healing magic was reserved for the utmost serious injuries, not for common scrapes and cuts. It was part of what made you a warrior, to bear with the pain as you recovered. It made you stronger, they said, it was all part of training. Once Anders removed his hands, the wound looked significantly better put together. The previous sting had also vanished. He was almost tempted to reach down and feel the cut, dig his fingers in and determine whether or not he was still in fact injured. However, Anders had more to do. He grabbed hold of the bandages and started wrapping them around the stitches. He tore it off once he had enough and tied off the bandage. He smiled with pride once he was done at his finished work.

“Thank you…” Fenris managed to cough out, pulling his healed leg towards him whilst Anders packed away his equipment into the bag and stood up.

“It’s my job,” he answered with a shrug. “Are you finally going to let me get some rest now Hawke?”

Hawke shooed him with a grin. It was getting late after all. He picked up the empty bowl left beside Fenris and placed it just outside the entrance to the hut. It was apparent that Hawke had no intention of leaving the hut, perhaps it was his? That would make the most sense. Hawke returned to sit next to him again.

“Do you wanna get some sleep too?” he suggested. Now that he thought about it, he was a little sleepy. He’d eaten a rather large portion of soup and relieved of all the pain and most of the heat that had been haunting his body the last few days. He realised that tonight, providing he stuck around which he supposed he didn’t have much a choice to not, he wouldn’t have to worry about being eaten by predators or attacked. He was safe here; well, as safe as one could be in this circumstance. When Fenris nodded, Hawke tossed him another blanket. “I suspect you won’t need this in an hour or two. Feel free to throw it off if you do. You’re also welcome to wake me if you need any _assistance_ ,”

He winked and Fenris rolled his eyes. He couldn’t help but think about the particularly strange set of events that had led to all of this. This was the first time he could recall being away from Danarius for so long. Having time to dwell on it now he found himself lying down, huddled up in a blanket, he felt a little homesick. Hawke seemed to pay no mind; he shuffled outside to put out the campfire. Darkness, everything was dark. He heard Hawke’s heavy footsteps returning inside the hut but afterwards there was only silence. He should try to get some sleep at least. He brought the blanket closer to himself and exhaled deeply. He sincerely hoped that Hawke wasn’t going to be right and that overwhelming heat was going to return soon.

 

Hawke was right.

Grumbling, Fenris kicked at the blanket he had been given as that powerful heat returned. Sweat gathered on the palms of his hands as he writhed, that burning sensation firing up in the pit of his stomach. He rolled onto his side and groaned, cheeks beginning to flush again. He worried briefly about waking the sleeping man beside him. He shuffled his legs. Maybe he could just get himself off; he could smell Hawke next to him. It was spurring his body on, influencing the hardness between his legs. Swallowing his pride, he shuffled his makeshift shorts partway down his thighs – it was dark, you couldn’t see him. He sighed as the cool area hit his lower body. Now to just reach down and –

A hand covered his. He inhaled sharply, feeling Hawke’s breath on the back of his neck. Suddenly he felt vulnerable. Exposed to him, Fenris could feel Hawke shuffle up behind him. He re-found his hardened cock, the memory of his previous actions heightening his arousal.

“Do you want me to stop?” Hawke asked sleepily. What an unfair thing to question with his hand on his cock.

“No,” he answered, breathing unsteady.  Hawke hummed in approval, taking in more of Fenris’s scent. Fenris shuddered at the action, tingles coursing through his body. He began to relax as thick fingers moved along his shaft. He whined in the back of his throat, pushing against the motion.

Something hard was pressing against his bare ass, something damp. Was that…Hawke? His eyes were clouded with desire. Inside him, his body willed, he wanted him inside. Logical thought was lost somewhere in the distance. Hawke’s arousing smell only turned him on further, eyes fluttering shut as he moved back into the man’s crotch. He wanted all of him, all over him. What he wouldn’t give to have that man filling him with his knot, fucking him senseless until he couldn’t walk the next day. Hawke groaned, nuzzling his face into the back of Fenris’s neck. A second hand pawed at his ass. _Yes, please, fuck me!_ He was a mess. The pace on his cock only increased, fingers occasionally moving to massage his balls. It just wasn’t enough; he needed something inside of him.

He moaned as Hawke ground into him. Lightly, he parted his cheeks with the pads of his fingers, grinding his clothed cock more desperately against him. He clawed for the blanket beneath them, body threatening to cave in. His mouth parted, trying to squeeze out a plea for more but a chorus of gasps only fell out instead.

“Still going to deny you’re an omega?” Hawke mumbled, planting open-mouthed kisses on the back of his neck and shoulder. Fenris whimpered as a finger brushed over his hole. Damp with slick, it was taking all of Hawke’s self-restraint not to push inside. If he did, he couldn’t count on his own natural urges to not take over and mate with the omega. Sensitive, he twitched at the light pressure on his hole. His body begged for it to enter him but his mind became scrambled at the thought. Hawke took a shaky breath. “You’re so wet,”

“I…I can’t…Hawke,” Fenris gasped, the hand around his cock squeezing him lightly. He reached back and grabbed the hand teasing his entrance. Hawke groaned, shrugging Fenris’s hand away from his own, instead pulling at his hips and caging his body with his own. It was too much, his body was giving in. “Stop!”

All hands on him were removed. Fenris attempted to catch his own breath, curling in on himself slightly. Hawke jerked back from him, shuffling over and pulling himself to his feet.

“I’m…sorry,” he said quietly, running his fingers through his hair. Fenris slowly looked over at him. “I went too far, Fenris I’m…I’m sorry.”

Fenris shook his head, rolling onto his back. With a deep breath, he pushed himself up. There was an awkward silence, Fenris pulling his knees up to his chest as Hawke turned back around to look at him. This hadn’t happened before; he’d never lost control like this. But with Fenris…something was different with Fenris. He couldn’t pin point it just yet, he needed time. Though, time was difficult when he knew that the omega was going to be in heat for the next week and he was in no condition to be sent home. Not that he wished him to go.

“It’s true isn’t it?” Fenris spoke up. Hawke furrowed his eyebrows.

“What?” He replied.

“That…I’m an omega,” Fenris swallowed a lump in his throat. Hawke frowned as he pushed his forehead against his knees. He’d never met someone like it, an omega who truly didn’t know they were an omega. He wished he could rub his back and tell him it was alright but he wasn’t sure if Fenris would let him touch him again, not so soon. What could he tell him? He wasn’t an omega, he didn’t know what being an omega entailed, and no one in his family had been one either. What was he to do with him? He didn’t know. “I…don’t know what to do, no one ever told me…”

Taking a few steps towards him, he spared Fenris a sympathetic glance and seated himself back down beside him. He sighed, hesitantly wrapping an arm around Fenris’s shoulders. He anticipated Fenris shoving him off, demanding that he never touched him again but he didn’t. Instead, he lifted his head up from his knees and looked at him. Hawke rubbed his thumbs on the bare skin in hopes of soothing him. His cheeks were still flushed with red, apparent that his heat was still on-going.

“I don’t know how to help you,” Hawke admitted. “But while you’re here I promise no one will take advantage of you. Please…feel free to put me in my place if I get a little randy,”

He managed to chuckle a bit at that and Hawke felt his heart flutter. Deep and warm, he could feel his shoulders move with the snicker. Once it was other, it was back to silence but this time it didn’t feel so awkward. Fenris let out a nervous exhale. He started to shuffle and fidget on the floor, the full brunt force of his heat catching up with his body. He almost wanted to weep – there was nothing he could do about this. His body just kept on demanding from him regardless of what he wanted. He wondered what it was like for Hawke, sat beside him, driven wild by his scent. Must have a lot of self-control, he thought, he was sure that alphas back home couldn’t be this close with omegas in heat without mounting and knotting them. The entire prospect of going home now had become grim. He didn’t want to know what his tribe would think and do if they find out he was an omega. How long would it take before one of them tried to breed with him?

Until that moment, he hadn’t realised how incredibly resistant Hawke was. He’d already made it clear that he desired Fenris. He lightly pushed his hand away from his shoulder and Hawke retracted from him with a frown. But it wasn’t long before Fenris grabbed hold of said hand and drew it down between his legs.

“…Relieve me then?” he muttered close to his ear. Hawke was more than happy to oblige.

 

The following morning, Fenris was awoken by a slobbering mabari which he quickly identified as Biscuit. He clambered onto Fenris’s chest, sniffing at him and whining. He shrieked as the war dog dragged its long tongue against his cheek, wagging his tail excitedly.

“Hawke get your beast off me!” he shouted, alerting the tired man beside him. Hawke groaned and stirred, sitting up and laughing softly. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and gestured for Biscuit to come down. Biscuit happily leaped off Fenris’s body, allowing the man to breathe once again. He pushed up against Hawke’s hand expectantly and panted.

“They can smell heat you know, they aren’t too much different from us,” Hawke explained, petting Biscuit. “It’s been awhile since you’ve had a good rut haven’t you boy? I should really keep a good look out for a mate for you,”

Biscuit barked in agreement. Fenris grimaced.

Anders came in and checked Fenris’s leg each day, they had all unanimously agreed to not present Fenris to the entire group while he was in heat. Hawke trusted his friends but there was nothing like being too careful when it came to alphas. Omegas in heat definitely spurred on otherwise absent primal needs in even the strongest alphas, he supposed that was what kept the population increasing. He had promised Fenris that he was going to keep him safe from that kind of predatory action and he intended to keep his promise. Everyone was aware that there was an omega in Hawke’s hut, but creeping within two feet without permission and they would know the full force of his anger.

To his relief, Fenris allowed him to keep on touching him. Each night it got harder to resist, but he managed to hold back thus far. It got increasingly more difficult as Fenris whined for something more and occasionally reached for Hawke’s erection in the afterglow. Regrettably, Hawke had to stop him. He didn’t want to push his own limits; he couldn’t allow the omega to touch him intimately. This was about him, he reminded him, about making him feel good. He insisted that his own arousal didn’t matter. Fenris would frown but listened to him anyway. He supposed he should be flattered that he wanted to touch him. At some point this heat would be over and he would start to think clearly again. He didn’t want the omega to do anything he’d regret.

What was he going to do once it was over anyway? Did he intend on going back to his tribe? He supposed so and it’d be Hawke’s duty to walk him back there. He had to admit he was curious as to what The Imperium was like, he’d heard of it but never been. The Imperium had never been too keen on outsiders and often didn’t get along too well with other tribes. They had been on borderline war with the neighbouring tribe The Qun for generations now. Despite their rocky start, Hawke was pleasantly surprised how friendly Fenris was. Some spiky edges but generally he was very polite and well-mannered. Those two attributes were not something usually associated with The Imperium.

“What’s up with the tattoos then?” Hawke asked him one afternoon. He had been curious since the day he met him. White tattoos covered the expanse of his brown skin, swirling and encasing his body like vines. They were oddly beautiful. He wondered about the pain, surely it must’ve hurt to get it all done. There were intricate lines trailing up his throat and even on his face.

“You don’t know?” Fenris began curiously. Hawke shook his head. “It is part of the coming of age ritual for hunters in The Imperium. Hunters get some kind of tattoo over their body. How big depends on your success, there’s a trial that all hunters must undergo, a test of ability. Better you do, more you kill, the larger tattoo you get. Getting your tattoo is a painful process, only the best could endure it for longer, it’s a threat to other tribes. They’ll know how powerful a hunter is by how many tattoos they have. I was an exceptional case…especially for a ‘beta’. They’d never seen anyone like me,”

“Whoa, how many did you have to kill to get them like yours?” Hawke inquired. For the white lines to cover the expanse of most of Fenris’s body it must’ve been a lot and such a thing would eventually take its toll on a person. Such feats of strength were practically unheard of it when it came to omega.

Fenris frowned. Hawke found himself shutting up once he said; “A number I do not like to recall.”

After that statement, he decided not to press any further on the matter. If Fenris wanted to tell him more, he would. It seemed like a sensitive topic and he didn’t blame him. Hawke wanted to touch them, the tattoos, feeling the lines running around his chest and beneath his clothing until they peeked out from underneath to circle his long legs. He could hear his own breath stutter at the thought. It was natural to be attracted to the beautiful young man, he told himself, Fenris was an omega and he was an alpha. It was just the natural order of things, an urge to breed that kept mankind surviving. It was best not to get too attached; no doubt he’d be leaving soon. All he could do for now was do whatever he could to help him out.

“My turn to ask a question,” Fenris spoke up. Hawke cocked his head. “You are Ferelden but this is not Ferelden itself, there is a body of water between there and The Imperium this I am certain. It would surely take weeks to get from one to the other. Your friends, they are a mismatch too. It is…strange,”

“We’re a bit of a rag-tag team of misfits that’s for sure. We’d all left our own tribes for one reason or another. So we just kind of…I don’t know…formed our own little tribe? We travel, rarely stay in one place but that does usually have something to do with _someone_ causing a bit of trouble with neighbouring tribes. I suppose it was lucky that we came here when we did, else I wouldn’t have been able to help you out in the forest,” Hawke explained.

It was fortunate, he supposed. Who knows what would’ve happened if Hawke and his dog hadn’t come to his rescue? It was likely that he would have died out there.

Talking about it, Hawke couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed with memories from his life before this tribe. He tried to shake the memory away, his home, his tribe back in Lothering. Everything was gone now. He thought he was over dwelling on everything he’d had to leave behind. It didn’t matter, he had built himself a new family. A little rough around the edges but still a family that he’d put together all by himself. He sighed softly, realising then truly that he didn’t want Fenris to leave. It’d been awhile since anyone had stayed with his tribe. It depended on Fenris and he hadn’t even been able to properly, formally introduce him to the group because of his heat. That was going to come to a close soon.

 

“Looks good to me,” Anders told him as he removed the bandage on Fenris’s leg. The wound had closed up completely, looking positively healed. That was the work of healing magic that was for sure. Fenris leant down to trace over where the injury had been to find no pain. His heat had finished too. He was relieved to not be swamped by it, now it felt as if a fog that had clouded his mind had finally been lifted. He turned to look at Hawke, sat next to him.

“I’m sure you’re dying to go for a walk, come with me?” Hawke suggested, a smile plastered on his face as he stood up and offered Fenris a hand. He nodded, graciously taking hold of his hand and allowing the alpha to pull him up onto his feet.

He stumbled a little at first, steadying himself with Hawke’s help. He was guided out of the hut, listening as Hawke declared that they would be back in a short while. Without hesitance, he followed him along into the wilderness. The fresh air was nice, being cooped up in that hut for most of the day had taken its toll on his muscles. They ached, punishing him for his idleness. Realising he was still holding onto Hawke’s hand, he quickly withdrew.  The grass had never felt so good under his toes.

By now, they must’ve thought he was dead back home. They would’ve given up searching for him, he had left no traces behind. The chances of anyone finding him out here in such a remote place was unlikely. Would they hold a ceremony for him and his presumed death? They were going to get a shock when he returned. The look on their faces would be priceless. However, he needed answers first and foremost. Shrinking in on himself, he didn’t really want to tell the tribe that he was an omega. They’d pull him out of hunting for sure despite his ability and who knew what would happen to him after that? Perhaps just Danarius should be told, he was the adult Fenris trusted the most of the tribe. He had been the figure hovering over him for most of what he could remember.

Looking over, he noticed Hawke also seemingly lost in thought. The two trudged quietly amongst the trees. The sun peeked out from the gaps in he leaves, the heat of summer making its way through the sky.

“Are you going back to the Imperium?” Hawke asked all of a sudden, breaking the silence. Fenris’s fingers made fists in the shorts covering his legs.

“…Yes,” he answered.

He looked up to the clearing amongst the trees as Hawke fell silent with a frown. A large hand on his shoulder jerked him back to the conversation at hand.

“Stay one more night then. I can walk you back at the break of dawn,” Hawke offered, his fingers rubbing circles on the bare skin. He smiled warmly. Fenris shook his head.

“It will probably take several days to get back, I should not burden you further,” he protested but Hawke refused.

“No. I want to,”

He exhaled deeply. It seemed he didn’t have a choice in whether Hawke was going to take him there or not. He didn’t want to admit that he was grateful that the man was so stubborn but he couldn’t help being it. He was getting back up to full strength and probably would be fine by himself. Though, he’d grown used to Hawke’s presence and he felt he might miss his company. They were going to have to part when they got back to the Imperium anyway. He shouldn’t grow so attached, he told himself. He feared what his tribe would say if he returned with Hawke at his side. The Tevinter tribes didn’t take too well to Fereldens. They’d understand though surely. Hawke had helped him. Perhaps, he could convince the rest to not see Fereldens as such evil people.

The two made small talk as they walked through the woods. It was undeniable that they had been bound to grow fairly close given the circumstances. One didn’t just remain casual acquaintances with someone who helped you through your heat. That was still an odd thought.

They arrived back at camp by sunset. It was the first time Fenris had seen everyone in Hawke’s tribe. Anders lit the campfire, using magic to increase the intensity of the flames. He let out a puff of relief at the successful fire and sat himself down in his place in the circle of people. Hawke squeezed Fenris’s shoulder in reassurance, pulling him over to the group.

“Now I can formally introduce you to everyone, huh?” he said, sitting down in the circle and gesturing for Fenris to do the same. He nodded and true to his word, Hawke introduced everyone.

Anders. Alpha. He’d already met Anders, the healer, several times. He liked to talk that was for sure, about what Fenris hadn’t really found himself listening very much. He was the only one who possessed a semblance of ability in the healing field. It was needed after all, who knew what kind of trouble these guys got into? A lot by the sounds of what Hawke had said. It would be rude to go to the nearest tribe and demand aid from its people if something were to happen. Anders and Hawke seemed to get along fairly well, the latter always collecting herbs and other plants for him to make solutions and salves out of.

Isabela. Beta. She’d perhaps taken the most interest in Fenris. Promiscuous in nature but free-spirited. Fenris had overheard her several times asking Hawke about his well-being. She looked after the only omega in the group, a mage named Merrill. A sweet girl but he’d been warned that she dabbled in some forbidden magics. Mostly on suppressants to conceal her scent, Fenris wondered how difficult it was for her to be amongst all these unmated alphas. Just being around Hawke in his own heat had driven him crazy. However, being on suppressants wasn’t good for fertility, Anders had delightfully chipped in, so she took the occasional break and Isabela was always there to take care of her more physical needs and desires. The two women could trust one another. He supposed it helped that Isabela wasn’t an alpha so there was no real threat of being taken advantage of but fulfilling certain needs was more difficult without an alpha’s presence.

Varric. Beta. A short man who liked to tell stories, often entertaining the group over the fire every evening with crazy tales. He and Hawke were close, that Fenris gathered. Their personalities seemed to match up, jokes bouncing off one another. He didn’t want to admit he was a little jealous but a little fire in the pit of his stomach seemed to suggest otherwise.

Aveline. Alpha. She was placed upon some kind of pedestal for having more of an attachment to law and order. Fiercely protective of the group, she came off as brave. Hawke mumbled to him about how she was mated once. Fenris furrowed his eyebrows, asking what happened and was only met with a frown. Being widowed from a mate, it was difficult to get back on the market. There was always that lingering scent of their mate on them from the bond. It put off a lot of other potential mates.

Finally, Sebastian. Alpha. Deeply religious but no one seemed to share the sentiment. Hawke had shot him a look every time he so much as smiled at Fenris, rubbing his shoulder gently and his words filled with kindness. There was something comforting about his presence. Hawke blatantly disagreed, trying to divert Fenris’s attention from him. A clash of two alphas? Underlying jealousy? Fenris shook his head. He didn’t want to be fought over. He wasn’t even going to be staying long enough for that to be a problem. Sebastian didn’t seem to mind the other alpha’s protectiveness. He would just brush it off, allow him his way and it only surged guilt in Hawke. Perhaps he was reading too much into things.

Fenris found himself laughing a couple times that night, Hawke grinning from ear to ear every time he did. The group spun stories, carefully placed candy-laced insults creating fake offense and hearty laughter. It wasn’t like this back home. Despite the lack of blood relations, they treated each other like family. Tight bonds weaved around each wrist, connecting them all and none seemed to want to pull out the scissors and sever it. There was no unpleasant discourse, those who were less close seemed to just avoid picking at each other in favour of keeping the peace amongst them. He wondered if they were just putting on an act to save him from the unpleasant sides of their friendships. It just all seemed so natural that Fenris found it hard to believe that was true.

Eventually, nightfall came. Everyone retreated for rest. Hawke grasped his arm and suggested he slept with him in his hut like usual. Fenris nodded, following him inside. Hawke was out like a light; he was envious of his ability to drift into sleep that easily. He stared up at the ceiling of the hut, blanket draped over his stomach. It really dawned on him then.

He was going to miss it here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to support my work, you can buy me a coffee! - https://ko-fi.com/A3159WT


	2. Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a long way back to the Imperium. Hawke and Fenris find themselves closer than ever because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a part 2 and here it is! I honestly thought I'd be further along by now but stuff just keeps happening. Next part should be particularly drama-filled however. 
> 
> Mild Attempted Rape/Non-con warning for this chapter! However, nothing actually happens.
> 
> Enjoy!

At the crack of dawn, Fenris observed as Hawke spent a good half an hour sobbing into Biscuit’s fur. He couldn’t take the war dog as far as the Imperium. It would only end up in inconvenience and Hawke was determined not to put Biscuit through that. This meant that he had to say goodbye to him before he left which led to tears. Fenris couldn’t help but sigh at this grown man weeping over his dog. It wasn’t like he was dying; he was just leaving for a few days. Sniffling, Hawke managed to pull himself up to his feet, petting Biscuit’s head and wiping the tears from his eyes. Biscuit barked and wagged his tail.

“Come on Fenris, time to get you to the Imperium,” he cleared his throat, waving at his dog as he turned around and walked away. He picked up a medium-sized bag from resting against his hut and drew it over his shoulder. It was full of a couple flasks of water, some snacks, bandages, and a blanket.

It was Sebastian and Anders who saw them off. Anders ran towards Hawke to hand him some kind of salve. He stared at the pot inquisitively before meeting Anders’s gaze with a curious look.

“Healing salve, you know for cuts and stuff. Just in case,” he explained. He shook his head with a smile as he placed it into his bag. Anders was like an overprotective mother sometimes, not that it was a bad thing of course.

“Shouldn’t be necessary but thank you,” Hawke replied, resealing his bag.

He could tell Anders wanted to protest, make some speech about his safety and how being safe was better than being sorry, followed by a long lecture on how important he was to the tribe and they couldn’t afford to lose him in some silly plight for an omega he met on the road not too long ago. He was glad that he bit his tongue, giving him a curt nod and a simple goodbye before scurrying back into his hut. That only left Sebastian, who often woke up with the wildlife anyway. Hawke wondered if he was making the extra effort for Fenris and felt a lump bubble in his throat. Sebastian was walking on eggshells. Fenris by no means his omega but he was dipping his toes on what was another alpha’s area of territory. He’d already established himself as Fenris’s protector.

“Take care Fenris,” Sebastian said, bowing a little. The warm smile that graced Fenris’s face only fuelled the jealousy.

“Thank you for your kindness,” Fenris responded, repeating the same bow Sebastian had given. He looked a little startled when Hawke grabbed at his arm.

“Yes yes, all well and good. We should probably go Fenris if we want to get there sooner rather than later. See you later Sebastian!” Hawke called out, his words beginning to fumble into one another. Fenris and Sebastian waved to one another. Fenris followed after Hawke as the alpha made steady progress leaving the camp. Without the haze of his heat and a fully recovered leg it was easier to remember the way back home.

It was a beautiful time of day, one Hawke liked a lot. It reminded him of his days back in Lothering, with his family, working the fields and gathering wood from the forest in the early morning. There was no use dwelling on it now. Things weren’t so bad as they were now. He had plenty of friends and here he was, about to spend a few days alone with a handsome omega. Not _his_ omega but an omega nonetheless. He hadn’t been around another omega since Merrill joined. Speaking of omegas, he glanced at Fenris, hopefully he would get some answers about his identity.

The more he thought about it, the stranger it seemed. Fenris’s heat seemed nowhere near as intense as most omegas first. The fact that he was able to pin him up against a tree with a blade to his throat was shocking. It was reasonable to assume that the lack of control was due to one’s immaturity as first heats usually happen somewhere between the ages of 13 and 16 for late bloomers. Occasionally it happened before the age of 13, but Hawke had never seen it happen. On the same note, he’d never heard of someone having their first heat past the age of 16. He was convinced that Fenris must’ve had a heat before. A repressed memory, something he’d forgotten? Perhaps it was purely denial. No, the way he reacted the night he got ahead of himself was enough to convince him that if Fenris had a heat before, he couldn’t properly remember it. He wondered what could’ve happened, an accident perhaps?

“You…got parents waiting for you?” Hawke questioned. He hadn’t mentioned anything of the sort but that didn’t mean it wasn’t a factor. He hoped that he wouldn’t dig up any unpleasant memories either. Fenris shook his head.

“It…It is not like that in the Imperium. Danarius told me I was abandoned by my birth parents; I am fortunate to have been accepted in by the Imperium after being from some other Tevinter tribe. But all kids are raised communally back home. The adults take care of the children, simple as,” Fenris explained.

Hawke couldn’t imagine what that was like. He had been close to his parents and siblings when Lothering was still around. He almost felt sorry for Fenris, having no real parental figures around.

“Danarius?” Hawke repeated, noticing the unfamiliar name. Fenris quickly picked up on his inquiry, eyes flickering up to meet his eyes before moving off to gaze into the distance.

“Who I am most close to back home. He’s a mage, like you. But he watched over me for most of my hunter training and always kept an eye out for me. He probably knows me best. If I’m going to ask anyone about my…condition, it’s him,” Fenris clarified. Hawke felt an uncomfortable stirring in his stomach. He couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was but something didn’t sit right with him about this man. Call it a hunch but he could almost feel it in the air and the way Fenris talked about him. Though, it did seem like he trusted him. He wondered what this Danarius figure was like and whether he knew anything about his position as an omega.

“I hope he does have answers for you. You deserve that much,” he said. Fenris nodded, also wishing that would be the case. Hawke often said such kind things.

 

They’d gotten a quarter of the way there when first nightfall began to loom over them. Hawke yawned and declared they should take rest for the night to avoid getting lost in the dark. They didn’t want to have to backtrack. It was never going to be easy camping in the wilderness. There was no protection so taking watch was going to be necessary. They settled amongst the trees, putting their things down and sighing as they got to sat down. Hawke rubbed his sore feet, massaging the heel and working his way down. It’d been awhile since he’d gone this far out from his tribe with setting up an official camp. Whilst they moved place to place, it was never too far. He wondered how everyone was doing back at camp. He turned to look at Fenris who appeared relatively unfazed by the travel.

“I will take first watch,” Fenris suggested. Hawke knew he should object, but he was tired and Fenris seemed more awake than he did. He retrieved the blanket from the bag and wrapped himself in the warmth after taking a quick swig of water from one of the flasks.

“’Night,” he mumbled as he closed his eyes. He heard Fenris reply with a “Goodnight,” before he drifted off. He was surprised at how fast he drifted off into sleep.

Fenris remained close to Hawke’s side, gazing up into the night sky through the trees. He could see the stars begin to pop out from behind misty clouds, twinkling bright into the night. Two hours into watch, he heard a shuffle. What could be about this time of night? Some kind of nocturnal animal? Fenris’s hand slid down to the knife strapped to his thigh. He was prepared if anything attacked. Perhaps a little bit of extra dinner could be scored. He had no doubts it’d be a good idea to hunt some food on their journey back to the Imperium.

“Whatta score boys,” the mysterious voice made Fenris jump. He stood up from where he was sat beside Hawke and unsheathed his weapon. He looked around, looking for the source of the noise.

As he peered around the tree trunk, he gasped as he felt an arm around his throat, pinning him back against the tree. Another hand grabbed the bag next to his feet containing their supplies. He heard laughter as the bag was shook, letting the things inside rattle. Fenris clawed at the arm around his neck, before giving in and slicing it with his knife and letting the blood pour out. The owner of the arm let out a cry of pain as he retracted.

He darted around the other side of the tree to get their bag back, eyeing up his opposition. Three young men, two alphas and a beta it seemed. He could tell from the smell.

“The little fuck cut me!” one of the alphas exclaimed to his friends. He had his hand over the wound, red seeping between his fingers. He grinded his teeth together and snarled.

“Give it back!” Fenris demanded fearlessly, pointing the bloodied knife at the other alpha who held the bag. He’d taken on bigger prey than these guys. Quickly, he spared a glance back towards Hawke to see the man was still sleeping peacefully. Damn him being such a heavy sleeper. He didn’t need the help, he was sure, he could take all of these men but the backup would be nice. That and it’d get the job done faster. He flinched as the unharmed alpha and beta laughed.

“Or what?” the alpha asked, dangling the bag.

The man was mocking him. Fenris stepped forwards, watching them all carefully. The unharmed alpha grinned at him, anticipating his attack. Instead, he swung a fist at the unsuspecting beta and collided with his jaw. The beta stumbled back with a gasp, and Fenris took the opportunity to pull him down to wrap an arm under his chin and placed the knife against his throat. The two alphas spared each other a glance. Fenris took a couple steps back, heading towards the tree again.

“Toss me the bag and I won’t slit his throat,” he threatened, pressing the blade lightly into the skin. The alphas laughed.

“You talk big for an omega,” the unharmed alpha commented. Fenris’s eyebrows furrowed. They could tell? He supposed that if he could tell that they were alphas then they could smell that he was an omega. He wouldn’t let that be a disadvantage. If he’d always been an omega, then it made no difference to his skill and ability. If they’d just toss the bag over and be on their way, it didn’t have to be a messy fight.

However, Hawke waking up would still be nice.

On the floor, the bag clattered. The alpha had dropped it by his side. Did he intend to kick it over to him? Fenris locked his gaze on him. Apparently not, he noted as the man approached him. Defensively he brought the blade closer to the beta’s neck.

“You can stop playing games now Arkadius,” the unharmed alpha said softly. What was he talking about? Was he referring to the beta in his grasp? “How about we teach this little omega lesson?”

Fenris gasped as the beta, Arkadius, elbowed him hard in the stomach. He faltered and Arkadius wrenched himself out of his hold. He cursed as the knife slipped from his grip at the contact. He grunted as the alpha grabbed him by the air and shoved his face up against the tree. The bark cut into his skin, rough and unforgiving. The injured alpha laughed, walking over to him to spit on his face. Fenris recoiled from the action in disgust, pushing against the trunk of the tree to free him from his hold. But Arkadius was pulling his arms back, holding them behind his back. He thrashed uselessly against them, growling.

“I don’t know what a little thing like you is doing this far in the woods but you should know what happens to omegas like you,” the unharmed alpha taunted, pressing his face deeper into the bark and causing him to wince. Panic struck across his face as the alpha’s free hand slid down the small of his back to palm roughly at his ass. “I bet you’d love a big fat alpha cock inside you. You’ll get wet the second I touch your tight little asshole. No matter how much you puff out your chest sweet thing, all omegas are the same. Common whores begging for a good fuck, you’d love to be any alpha’s little fuck toy,”

He punctuated with words with a squeeze to his ass. Fenris hated how a shudder passed through his body at the contact. His body had never reacted this way before, why was he so sensitive? Humiliation burned in his cheeks. He prayed silently for Hawke to wake.

“Don’t worry, I’ll stuff you with my knot sweet thing,” the alpha cooed in his ear. Disgust swirled in the pit of his stomach. An awful reminder of what most alphas were like. This is how they behaved back home. Hawke was an outlier. Sebastian was an outlier. They were all strange alphas. Not that he had any complaints. None of them tried to knot or breed him when he was a helpless omega in heat.

By a miracle, Fenris managed to jerk his arms out of Arkadius’s grasp when the alpha reached for his waistband ready to expose him. He reached back to kick Arkadius in the stomach he stumbled. The alphas looked at their stricken friend and gave Fenris time to wriggle from their hold and pick up his forgotten knife on the ground.

“You fucking—” Fenris wasted no time. He struck the knife through the alpha’s stomach and wrenched it back out so the wound opened. He gasped, desperately clutching the wound. The other alpha lunged at him, landing a punch against his cheek. Fenris bit back, pushing him onto the floor and driving his foot into his stomach hard. He scrambled to push Fenris off him but the omega had other plans as he pulled the man’s head up by his hair and slit his throat.

He turned to look at Arkadius. He was cowering on the floor, pushed back earlier by the blow from Fenris’s foot. Blood has spurted from the alpha’s slit neck and splattered against his cheek and a little on his chest, hands already covered in it from the stomach stab wound on the other man.

“Fenris? Are you okay?” Hawke’s voice caught him off guard. He turned around to see Hawke had finally stirred from his slumber. Arkadius took the chance to scramble to his feet and disappear into the trees. “What the hell happened?”

At first, Fenris ignored him. Walking over to the bag that had been dropped on the ground and picked it up. He sauntered back over to Hawke, dropping the bag back in its original place.

“A group of three men attacked me and tried to steal from us,” he explained, gesturing to the bag. Hawke followed his gaze. Then he drew back to look at Fenris, covered in blood as he were. There were two dead bodies and he felt the compulsion to rub his tired eyes and make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. Fenris had killed them both single-handedly. It made a stark contrast to the day he met him when he had barely managed to hold a weapon to an animal.

“And you killed them for that?” Hawke questioned. It did seem a little rash. Who knew why they wanted to steal from them. Perhaps they were starving or had an injured family member back home, there were plenty of reasons why men like that turned to a life of crime. Of course, the other answer was that they were just jerks. Hawke wanted to tut and shake his head at their naivety. He met Fenris’s gaze for a split second before the omega turned away. There was something else. “Fenris, please tell me what else happened. I need to know, I don’t want anything to happen to you,”

He could see his throat bob as he swallowed roughly.

“They tried to use my place as an omega against me,” Fenris admittedly quietly. Hawke blinked a little quicker as he moved around to sit back down next to the bag. Had they tried to…? Hawke sat beside him, close enough that he could smell another alpha’s scent on him. He would’ve killed the man himself had he known. Suddenly, he was glad that he was dead and he cursed his own heavy sleeping. He should’ve been there for him. The urge to replace the alpha’s scent with his own was strong, but he would never do anything without Fenris’s permission. He needed to know a vital fact first.

“Maker, Fenris…Did they…?”

“No. They didn’t do anything,”

That was a relief. Hawke reached for the bag and opened it. He pulled out the vial of healing salve that Anders had given them. Fenris raised his eyebrows at him.

“Not necessary,” Fenris said but Hawke ignored him. He didn’t fight it, he let him dip his fingers into the salve and rub it gently over the cuts on his face from where the bark of the tree had dug in. Once it was applied, Hawke felt himself linger on his face. Soft skin, beautiful green eyes flickering up to look at him. He could feel every soft movement on his face, the way his jaw tensed a little. He worried how much he’d give for this one man. He didn’t realise he was staring until his fingers were lightly pried away. Fenris exhaled softly when he retreated. There wasn’t much they could do about the blood he was covered in. Not in the day time. Hawke screwed on the cap of the salve and placed it back in the bag.

“We’ll…find a river or something in the morning and we can wash off that blood,” Hawke suggested. Fenris nodded. Hawke’s eyes lingered down to his lips, the strangest urge to kiss him. However, he seemed to notice, a light flush crossing over his cheeks as he caught Hawke staring. Was he going to? What would it feel like? The brush of his beard against his own smooth skin as he moved his lips over his. The tenderness of his embrace. Where did his standards lie if he was willing to kiss him while he was littered with spots of blood from other men? Perhaps he didn’t care. Somewhere inside him, he wanted Hawke to move in closer, brush their lips together.

But he didn’t. They ended up drawing their gazes from one another and saying their goodnights for the second time that night.

 

“The Maker has smiled upon us,” Hawke announced, moving out into the clearing and spying the river passing through. Fenris was itching to get in the water, the blood had dried overnight and he’d managed to pick off some of the flakes. “Come on, let’s get in!”

Hawke wasted no time swinging his staff-blade from his back and onto the floor besides the bag and ripping the rest of his clothes from his skin. Fenris realised he’d never seen the man naked before. Apparently he was well-proportioned to the rest of his body. He couldn’t help but he drawn to the thick patch of dark, coarse hairs above his cock. He’d felt the man against his backside that one night during his heat where he’s pushed against him, but actually seeing it was a whole other story. Long and thick, Fenris had to swallow his pride. He’d feel impossibly stretched with that inside him.

There he went again, thinking inappropriate things about the alpha. He watched Hawke descend into the water, shivering at its first initial chill. Did he really long for the man inside him? Was it an omega thing? How was he going to control himself around other alphas when he got home? He sighed, wasting no more time and peeling his clothes from his body. Hawke turned around as he did so, smiling and beckoning him into the water with his hands.

He waded into the water with little more thought. It was always a little cold at first, waiting for his body heat to warm it. The water covered much more of his body than Hawke’s, their difference in height becoming apparent as the water lapped at his chest whilst it barely tickled Hawke’s navel. He cupped the water with his hands, splashing himself with it to wash away the blood. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Hawke do the same.

“Come here,” Hawke said suddenly. Fenris hesitantly waded through the water towards him and turned his back to him when Hawke gestured for him to swivel. His heart hammered in his chest as he felt Hawke’s naked chest against his shoulder blades, the thick hairs of his pubic area brushing against his lower back. This position felt…oddly intimate. You would never see this sort of thing back home between unmated alphas and omegas. Anxiety ran havoc through his veins. Was he about to bend him over and have his way with him? No, he has proven he wouldn’t do such a thing. The most worrying part of the thought was definitely the idea that he wouldn’t mind if he were to. “You have blood in your hair,”

Oh. There were large fingers in his hair now, combing through the locks and wetting them with the river water to wash out the blood. An innocent gesture. He could smell Hawke’s scent with him being so close. The fingers were digging in now, massaging his scalp. It felt good. Fenris let a low moan slip from his lips.

At the sound, Hawke had to piston his hips away from Fenris, an embarrassed blush falling onto his cheeks. But it was too late, Fenris had felt it. Signs of arousal pressing against his lower back, Fenris heard his own breath hitch. There was no doubt that this situation could never be innocent. An alpha and omega bathing together? There was bound to be some kind of sexual tension.

“Sorry,” Hawke muttered, retracting his fingers from his hair and scooting away from him. Fenris heard himself whine quietly at the loss of contact. He caused this, Hawke’s erection, he thought. There was a simmer of pride at the realisation. He did this to him, barely touching him. Hawke helped him through his heat, touched him, bringing him to climax over and over again whilst asking for nothing in return. He wouldn’t mind to know what he felt like his hands either, hot, perhaps heavy on his tongue. His own cheeks heated at the thought.

Fenris turned around to face Hawke. He shuffled towards him, closing the gap that he had made. Hawke was staring at him, looking at him curiously and anticipating his next move. It was like he was being driven by some crazy impulse. Touch him, return the pleasure he once gave you. He wanted to hear what he sounded like when he was touched, brought to the brink of climax and his face as he rode out the waves of his orgasm.

“Let me…help you,” he suggested. Hawke’s eyes bulged. His resolve was weakened as Fenris moved his fingers to ghost over the hairs just below his navel, trailing dangerously close to where he stood proud.

“You don’t have to,” Hawke halted him, grabbing his daring wrist. Fenris moved his eyes up from the centre of his arousal and up to meet his gaze.

What Hawke wasn’t expecting was for Fenris’s eyebrows to furrow, a small pink tongue licking his lips as he uttered; “I want to,”

Fenris’s fingers closed around where Hawke held him, dragging him out of the water and lightly against a nearby tree. He wanted to see him, all of him. Fenris noticed himself marvelling, Hawke’s strong thighs shuffling apart slightly as if unashamed of his hard cock against his stomach. He watched Fenris carefully as his fingers found the base of his shaft and glided along gloriously. Hawke sighed as his thumb rubbed against the slit, not finding it within him to protest. It was just as he thought, hot in his hands, thick enough that he could barely wrap his slim fingers around it. He seemed to note how far apart his fingers were, the size of the hole made within his fist as he worked up and down his cock. This is how far he’d spread him apart.

He revelled in the way Hawke’s hips rolled to get more of the contact. The way he moaned low and guttural in his throat when he moved his other hand to massage his balls. There was this striking moment of courage when Fenris remembered wondering how he felt on his tongue. He’d never sucked a cock before, would he be bad at it? He supposed if anyone was going to be free of judgement it was Hawke.

A gasp left Hawke’s mouth as Fenris lowered to his knees. He was looking up at him as his tongue darted out to swipe at the head. Fenris manoeuvred to lick along the side of the shaft before taking the head into his mouth.

“Fenris,” Hawke rasped as he was engulfed in the wet heat of Fenris’s mouth. His fingers re-found his hair, gliding through it and tugging on it a little. The motion tugged his hair back and stuck from the wetness, revealing three little tattooed dots on his forehead that he hadn’t seen before. They were…oddly cute.

As he worked along his cock, Fenris rested his hands on Hawke’s thighs to keep himself steady. Heavy on his tongue, in that sense he was correct, the taste he couldn’t have anticipated. Precum was pooling on his tongue, his lips barely withstanding the girth of his cock. It was making his jaw ache a little, but he paid no mind as Hawke’s fingers gripped his hair. His own erection was growing as he listened to Hawke’s gasps and moans.

After a little while, he reached down to palm at his own cock between his legs. He wrapped his fist around it and moved quickly in a desperate attempt to get himself off as Hawke drew close to a finish. He could tell he was close from the way he pulsed inside his mouth, his hips rolled faster and his breathing only grew more unsteady. He took Hawke as deep as his body would allow, threatening to poke at his throat. He was grateful that he had managed to retract his teeth enough for Hawke not to feel the graze of them against the skin of his cock. If he had accidentally, the alpha had been too far gone to notice.

“Shit, Fenris, I can’t…” Hawke was mumbling, barely coherent babbling as he drew close to climax. He had to pry Fenris away from his cock as soon as he could. He’d knot as soon as he climaxed. He doubted Fenris’s mouth could withstand the girth of his knot nor would he not choke on the come that would be released. He had to do something soon but the delicious heat of Fenris’s mouth was only enticing him further and Fenris didn’t seem to pay any mind.

When he saw Fenris getting himself off, a hand around himself and moaning around his erection, it was enough. Abruptly, he yanked Fenris away from his cock. He hadn’t meant it to be so harsh. Fenris gasped as his lips popped off from around him. He hadn’t meant to desecrate him. He hadn’t meant for his orgasm to rush him like that, for hot, sticky ropes of ejaculate to paint Fenris’s face. He wasn’t surprised when he looked at him somewhat alarmed at the white fluid dripping from his cheeks and splattered a little across his lips. However, he noted that Fenris didn’t stop jerking himself, quickly reaching orgasm with a moan and spilling onto the floor.

“Oh Maker, I’m so sorry! I’ll get some water, clean it off, I didn’t mean to…to…” Hawke stammered, rushing past him to gather water from the river to clean the come from Fenris’s face and avoid getting aroused again at the sight. He wouldn’t admit it but he’d certainly use that image later for…his own activities.

“It’s okay,” Fenris told him as he looked up at him, raising off his knees to stand. He wiped some of the fluid with the palm of his hand, resisting the urge to taste it. It was a little humiliating, sure, if you had told him a couple weeks ago that he was going to allow an alpha male to fuck his face and spill all over it, he wouldn’t have believed it. What sane “beta” would have?

He let Hawke fuss over him, wash away his mess from his face. He was talking but he wasn’t sure what about.

This was the first time they’d done anything sexual since his heat. This was the first time it hadn’t been classified as a duty, a simple means of necessary release. They’d done it out of their own will and desire. What did this mean for them? He was going to be leaving Hawke soon, they were never supposed to get attached for this simple reason. Yet, everything was changing around them. How would his tribe take to him? He’d almost want to offer him to stay in his tribe with him but there were people waiting for Hawke back at his tribe. He couldn’t take him away from them, not when they seemed so close. But they’d come this far as Fenris knew he must belong with the Imperium. There was no turning back now. Maybe some kind of alliance could be made. Hawke’s tribe would be worthy allies, strong as they were.

“Does this…mean anything?” Hawke was apparently on the same wavelength as he finished cleaning Fenris’s face. There they were, faces as close as they were last night. Fenris cleared his throat and drew his gaze away.

“Perhaps we should…leave it be for now,” Fenris suggested. Hawke nodded. They could talk about it when Fenris wasn’t going to walk out of his life forever. And by that of course, it meant they were never going to talk about it. Some things were better left unsaid.

They dried in the heat, pulling their clothes back on and readjusting weaponry. Fenris spent most of the walk squeezing the water out of his hair while Hawke watched, chuckling.

 

By the time evening was approaching, they had gotten two thirds of the way there. One more day should do it, the pair had concluded. However, this did mean they were going to have to rest for the night again. Fenris felt on edge, rocking on the balls of his feet in his steps, fists clenching. After last night’s debacle, he wasn’t eager to rest for the night. They were growing close to Tevinter territory now, that meant bandits and those who had resorted to a life of crime were in a higher abundance. There were positives and negatives to being closer to other tribes.

Abruptly, he was nudged out of his thoughts by Hawke’s elbow. He grunted and looked to where Hawke was pointing. In the distance was smoke, streaming up into the sky. It was a clear sign of settlement, a fire.

“I think I know them!” Hawke exclaimed. Fenris narrowed his eyes. While it would be nice to sleep at an actual settlement, what were the chances of that? Most tribes he knew didn’t just willingly let strangers into their tribe. You couldn’t trust anyone, who knew if they wanted to steal? Or worse, murder you in your sleep. It was risky. Fenris had no intentions of playing with fire when they had come this far. Hawke turned to him. “If this is where I think it is, we helped a woman back at my home tribe. They’d owe me a debt,”

A fair arrangement, he supposed. They would be obliged to take Hawke in for the night if they were in his debt. For him, however, he was just a stranger and was owed nothing. He didn’t fancy the idea of surviving out in the wild by himself. What if he was attacked in his sleep? He was lucky he was in the scuffle the night before in the first place, given he was awake at the time. Besides, he wanted to remain by Hawke’s side. However, a frown crossed his face. He didn’t want to neglect Hawke of comfort either for his own sake. He didn’t want Hawke to go without simply because he could not.

“Are you sure this is wise?” he eventually asked. Hawke grinned at him, that cheeky smile that went from ear to ear.

“Nope! But we might not have to sleep outside and it’s worth that chance right?” Hawke countered. Fenris sighed and nodded. Perhaps there would be no harm in Hawke just checking whether they were in fact who he thought they were. It was only a minor diversion. He followed him like a puppy, heading back into the cluster of trees in the direction of the smoke in the air.

Steadily, they approached the settlement in the clearing. It was fairly large, almost as vast as the Imperium. It was a strong contrast to Hawke’s little settlement back with his friends. As they walked to the borders of the settlement, a crowd of people gathered, weapons raised by their sides, watching them carefully. It was no surprise; they were intruding on their grounds. Hawke raised his hands in a motion of surrender, gesturing that he meant no harm and the people seemed to settle very slightly.

Hawke scanned the crowd, looking for a familiar face. Perhaps it was the wrong place after all. No big deal, he’d just apologise and they would be on their way. However, a woman pushed through the people to reveal herself. She was an elderly woman, grey hair tied back and dark eyes looking directly at Hawke. She seemed surprised at first before gesturing for the people around her to lower their weapons.

“Garrett?” she questioned. Fenris pulled a confused expression, looking up at Hawke as a smile grew on his face and he nodded. “Oh I haven’t seen you since you were a boy! Come,”

She gestured for Hawke to follow, as he moved to do as she asked he noticed Fenris still stood still. Lightly, he grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. Was the old woman going to take offense to this? He really shouldn’t be here, is what he concluded as Hawke tugged him along. Everyone was casting gazes their way and Fenris knew that if they were to attack him they’d be fully justified in doing so. However, there was a slightly more confusing, pressing matter at hand.

_Who in the Maker’s name is Garrett?_

The elderly woman gestured to them to sit facing her by the fire. There were many people bustling around the settlement, looking their way but not disturbing them whilst they were with the woman.

“How are you doing Miriam?” Hawke asked, seemingly rather giddy to be here.

“Quite alright, dear. We’re getting by. I’m ever so sorry about what happened to Lothering. You know your mother and I were close but I’m sure she’d be proud of the handsome man you’ve become,” she began. Hawke flinched at the comment as if salt had been rubbed on a raw wound, the smile on his face dropping instantly. A sore subject then, Fenris noted, although he realised that Hawke had never talked much about this Lothering before but he presumed it must be where he was originally from. Seeing Hawke’s discomfort, Miriam changed the subject. “But I don’t mean to upset you by bringing up the past. Who’s this young man with you? Your mate?”

Fenris flushed a little at the question, Hawke’s eyes drawing towards him before he chuckled a little. Did it appear that way? They must have each other’s scent. Perhaps that was why they were willing to let him in as well, if they thought he was mated to Hawke.

“No, I just helped him out after I found him injured in this woods. His name is Fenris, I’m taking him home,” Hawke explained, shaking his head and hands. Miriam raised her eyebrows.

“Home?” she replied.

“The Imperium,” Fenris clarified. A small gasp left her lips. That was the reaction he usually got, Hawke had seemed relatively unfazed when he told him where he was from. Though judging by the way Hawke allowed just about anyone from any region to join his little tribe, it came as no surprise that he didn’t have any prejudices or discriminated against anyone. He’d truly never met anyone like him. Most people knew the Imperium as a tribe to be feared. Rightly so, their hunters were some of the most dangerous. There was a small amount of pride in that fact, knowing he was one of their prized hunters. In reality, the countless murders bordered on the inhumane and savage.

Did he really want to go back to that? The thought had been wandering around his mind ever since he left Hawke’s tribe. It would be dependent on the outcome of the answers he was hoping to find back home. He could never impose on Hawke so if something were to go tragically wrong he wasn’t sure what he was going to do.

“Still unmated then, Garrett?” she spoke up after a brief moment of silence. There it was again, Garrett. Had Hawke lied about his name? Everyone back at his tribe called him Hawke. Perhaps Garrett had something to do with a life he was trying to escape from.

“I know, shocking isn’t it? With these good looks you’d think everyone would be all over me,” he joked in response. Fenris felt his lip curl at the response. A ridiculously vain response from a ridiculous man. Miriam seemed to find the humour in it as well however, giggling a little.

She rose to her feet, declaring that she was going to get them something to eat. The idea of a proper meal sounded good after going 48 hours without one. Hawke stretched, his stomach growling. It was impossible to live solely off the snacks they had brought with them and unless they wanted to make a habit of being on the move they didn’t truly have the time to stop and hunt for a bigger meal. At least Miriam seemed accommodating, perhaps she’d let them stay the night as she was already offering them something to eat.

“Is Garrett your true name?” Fenris questioned once she was gone. Hawke gave a hearty laugh.

“It’s my first name. Garrett Hawke. No one ever calls me by my first name anymore though. Well, apart from Miriam apparently. Hawke is just fine,” he explained. Fenris nodded. So that explained it.

A grin crossed Hawke’s face as she returned with a meaty meal for the two of them. It was nice to sink his teeth into the chewy meat, Fenris watched him out of the corner of his eye as he dug in to his own. The man ate like a horse, shovelling in mouthful after mouthful and licking his lips clean of leftovers. Fenris stared at his own, taking more dignified and cautious bites. He was careful not to make a mess as it would be rude and disrespectful. Hawke didn’t seem to hold any regard for that, making his way through the food as if his life depended on it. One could assume he was just hungry but in the short while Fenris had known him, he’d yet to eat any other way.

 

Miriam set them up for the night. Hawke and Fenris were glad to have somewhere a little more comfortable to sleep. It was warmer and there was shelter, the worry of bandits was far back in their minds. They could both get some sleep too, at the same time for which they were grateful.

However, as Fenris lay beneath the blankets beside Hawke, he couldn’t will himself to sleep. He stared up at the ceiling, counting each pattern. No matter how much he wished to get some good rest, he couldn’t do it. He sighed as he lightly pushed the blanket off from over him. Perhaps a walk in the fresh air would make him feel sleepy. Quietly, although disturbing Hawke’s sleep seemed like an unlikely event anyway, he walked out into the open air. He looked around for any sight of other inhabitants but it seemed silent. Everyone was resting. Fenris moved as quietly as he could.

“Fenris?” Miriam’s voice startled him. He jumped, turning around to see the woman packing a few things into a small bag. “What are you doing up?”

“I…could not sleep. Sorry to have disturbed you,” he instantly apologised, bowing his head. She laughed warmly, shaking her head and put the bag to one side. She strolled over to him, telling him to follow her and walked ahead. Fenris tilted his head slightly like a curious dog, wondering what her intentions were.

She led him a little out of the way of the main part of the settlement. She guided him up a hill, not too large, but it was a beautiful sight Fenris realised once he was up there. From here you could see the clearing, where the trees parted to make way for the night sky glimmering in all its beauty. The stars peeked out from behind misty clouds, trying to make a name for themselves as they shone brightly in contrast to the darkness of the sky. The trees barely rustled, a miniscule gust of wind barely rushing by as if not to wake the Earth from its peaceful slumber.

He briefly glanced at her as she gestured for him to sit. He took a seat beside her, unable now to stray his eyes away from the sky. It was drawing him in, intoxicating him, it was if nothing else mattered.

“It’s wonderful isn’t it?” Miriam eventually said, also looking up to the parting of the trees. Fenris nodded. He felt rather at ease, despite being with this strange woman in this strange place. Perhaps there were something in the air, perhaps it was just because it was so different from being home.

“May I…ask you something?” Fenris asked. Miriam seemed genuinely surprised by the question but nodded. “Perhaps it is not your place to tell me but…what happened to Lothering?”

With a deep exhale, she looked down from the sky and at her feet. Her hands soothed the goose bumps on her bare legs from the chill of the night. It was a difficult question. Fenris was ready to retract it if it was a sensitive topic. By Hawke’s own avoidance of the topic he presumed that to be the case. Maybe it was Hawke’s place to tell him. But he was leaving Hawke soon and he wished to satiate his curiosity. Miriam appeared to have answers for him even if her eyebrows did furrow at the simple mention of it.

“I spent much of my time trying to help rebuild Lothering but it will never be what it used to be. It’s practically a lost cause now,” she began. Fenris managed to draw his eyes away from the sky to give her his attention. “You’ve heard of the Darkspawn tribes haven’t you? They were causing huge problems for a lot of Ferelden tribes until that Grey Warden tribe handled the hostile ones practically single-handedly and the rest retreated. It’s a story practically everyone knows these days. Unfortunately, Lothering didn’t make it through their attacks. The place was burnt to the ground and it killed the majority of the people living there,”

“What of Hawke?” Fenris said after a moment of silence, taking in what had been said.

“Garrett was barely an adult when it happened. His father died of sickness a few years prior but he lost the rest of his family in that attack. His mother and his two younger siblings. They were such lovely people, helped me when I was injured on the road. As you can imagine, Garrett was quite distraught,” she explained.

Fenris couldn’t find the words to speak. He had to look away from her mournful gaze and retreated to the peaceful embrace of the beautiful sky. Hawke certainly didn’t act like he’d been through so much. He seemed pretty comfortable with the people back at his tribe. He was so nice, a kindness Fenris hadn’t found in many. He’d yet to repay him in the slightest. His heart pounded at the thought of having to leave him.

He didn’t want to leave him. His warm embraces, his goofy smiles, ill-placed jokes; he was going to miss all of it. He’d miss his touch, the rough feel of his hands on him, the warm gaze he lay upon him when he thought he wasn’t looking. He was going to leave it all behind? But what else could he do?

“Thank you Miriam,” Fenris said, standing back on his feet.

“No problems Fenris,” she replied as he made his way back to Hawke. There was a stubbornness in his throat as he walked in, the butterflies churning up his stomach.

Hawke lay asleep, huddled up in the blankets with a solemn expression. Fenris wanted to laugh as he snored a little. Truly ungraceful. Taking a confident breath, Fenris crawled in beside him. He took a fair share of the warmth, glancing up at his face. He didn’t seem disturbed.

Warily, Fenris wrapped his arms around him and drank in the heat and the smell. The hairs on his chest brushed against his own smooth body. Hawke’s body was built so strong, so thick in contrast to his own slender one. He could stay in this moment forever, feeling him against him. As his eyes threatened to flutter closed, he felt Hawke stir. He shuffled a little in his grasp and Fenris worried he was uncomfortable and was about to shove him away. He was going to be humiliated if he was rejected now.

When he looked up, Hawke’s eyes fluttered open. Amber eyes staring back into his green ones, half-dazed and not fully awake. He blinked a couple times before seeming to register what was going on. Fenris’s arms around him, hands on his back, body pressed up against his and his legs rubbing lightly against his own. For a moment, he wondered if he was dreaming. Was Fenris really here in his arms?

“Fenris—” he breathed out, almost stumbling over his name. But he was silenced.

Their lips met, Fenris’s eyes shut tight as he pushed his mouth against his. He kissed him with uncertainty, unsure of what to do now he was pressed against him. After the initial shock, Hawke settled in the embrace, grabbing Fenris’s waist tightly and moving his lips against his, capturing him in a moment of passion. A hand slid up to caress Fenris’s cheek, thumb gliding over his cheek as the others settled behind his ear. He kissed him deeper, bristles of his beard brushing against his soft chin.

Eventually, air became necessary. Both took a steady breath as they parted. Hawke nervously pressed another gentle kiss on his lips to test the waters. However, Fenris said nothing and burrowed his face down against Hawke’s neck and nuzzled into him.

Unsure of what had just happened, Hawke let his eyes close again and gave in to slumber.


	3. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo make it to the Imperium and Fenris finds out things about his past that he wishes he didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!  
> This chapter contains some extremely sensitive content. This fic has turned an extremely dark corner (that I always had planned but here it is) so if you are uncomfortable with any of the following be warned:
> 
> Contains non-consensual drug use, attempted rape/non-con, discussions of non-consensual underage sex (and hebephilia I guess), and an overall vibe of gross and creepy.  
> Read at your own risk!
> 
> Next chapter shall be the last my friends.

No matter how much he had wanted to lay there, Fenris in his arms, blanket hanging loosely over their tangled bodies, he couldn’t. A discussion needed to be had before they set off for their final march to the Imperium. A lot had happened last night. Hawke worried about messing things up, wondering if words would only complicate things. So maybe he should’ve let Fenris climb on him this morning, let him kiss him deeper and glide his hands along his chest. Who knew where things would’ve led? With a lump in his throat, he stopped him.

That’s how they ended up here. Sat with crossed legs facing one another. Fenris was avoiding eye contact, looking anywhere but him, clearly somewhat embarrassed and frustrated by Hawke’s rejection of his advances this morning.

“We need to talk about this,” Hawke said softly, hoping he wasn’t going to regret it. It was the first coherent sentence he’d spat out since they’d kissed last night. He watched as Fenris’s eyes slowly flickered over to him, uncertain. “Are you…okay?”

“I am fine, Hawke. If my…actions have made you uncomfortable, I apologise. I am fully capable of walking the rest of the way by myself,” he replied, eyebrows furrowed leaving little creases in his skin.

Hawke frowned.

“Uncomfortable? No. I am over the moon you don’t understand; I couldn’t be happier that you feel affection for me! I’ve thought of nothing but your embrace for days,” he admitted, flailing his arms into the air. Fenris’s fists bit into his shorts. If he had looked frustrated before, agitated would be a better word to describe him now. His hands were shaking slightly, trembling just enough for Hawke to notice.

“Then what’s the problem?” Fenris asked.

Hawke’s fingers rubbed his temples. He knew Fenris wanted this, he was by no means taking advantage of him an alpha but…there was this uncomfortable stirring in his gut like he was doing something wrong. Fenris had been put in many vulnerable positions since he discovered his own place as an omega, some forced and some of his own desire. He couldn’t help but think he was acting rashly. Did he even think about it?

Probably not, guessing by the way he pressed his lips together.

“I care about you, I do, but I’m just...I don’t know if you’re making the right choice. You don’t have to do anything for me just because I’m an alpha. You don’t have to put yourself in that sort of position, we’re equals you know? Maker, after what happened the other night…they tried to take advantage of you Fenris, that’s awful. Look I don’t know much about being an omega but…” Hawke began.

“You’re right. You do not know what it’s like to be an omega,” Fenris cut him short. Hawke stared at him. He wasted no time in continuing. “I have had over a week to think about this, about how it changes things for me. I should have known that people can tell now, should have woken you up when I was in danger. It’s a…disadvantage now, I put myself in a position I shouldn’t have. I am still adjusting. I have seen what it is like for omegas in the Imperium,”

He reached out to grab Fenris’s hands, taking note of his wide eyes when he rubbed his thumbs against the backs of his hands. He didn’t know much but he could say for certain that Fenris shouldn’t have to live the way he did. No omega should.

“I should have been there for you,” Hawke replied, shaking his head. “You needed me and…and I let you do that in the river and…”

“Is that what this is about?” Fenris interrupted. Hawke’s eyes flickered up to meet his stern gaze. His hands slipped out from his grasp and sat back in his lap. Was he…mad at him for being concerned? He yearned to reach out and take his hands back into his hold again, just to feel Fenris’s skin against his. He shouldn’t be forceful, he thought, that would derail his entire point. “I told you Hawke, I did that because I wanted to. You did not take advantage of me,”

There was a brief silence and Fenris struggled to hold his gaze. He looked away after a moment, letting Hawke dwell on his words. Things were complicating themselves now.

“But…the people who attacked you…” Hawke muttered. Fenris’s head turned rapidly.

“It was nothing! I can’t believe we’re arguing about this. They’re dead, I killed them, it does not matter. Barely anything happened. I’m not a child, Hawke, I know the kind of life omegas lead. Some of them get raped, murdered, tortured, impregnated against their will. I should be grateful that I have my own strength on my side, that this did not happen to me. I have to accept this is the kind of life they live,” Fenris snapped.

No, it didn’t have to be like this.

Hawke shook his head.

“No, you don’t. It’s not like that where I’m from, you’re a person Fenris, just like any other. You don’t have to be used or…or anything like that. We are equals,” he tried to reason with him.

“You’re delusional,” Fenris remarked in response but he was tugged back to reality by a hand on his cheek. It forced him to look at him, hold his gaze.

Hawke had to take a moment to drink in the sight. He seemed so delicate like this, like he could reach over and choke him at any point. He knew he couldn’t though, that Fenris would have a blade to his throat in seconds if he tried. He ran his fingers along his jaw, thumb brushing over a smooth cheek. Bright green eyes, flat nose, extremely kissable lips slightly parted. Fenris watched him as he slid his hand down the side of his face. His hands met the item around his neck. Some kind of elaborate necklace, judging by the jewel hanging from a small hook, but it chafed around his throat like a collar. Perhaps it served as protection against choking him.

Strange though. Fenris jerked when he slid his finger to the base of his throat near the jewel, across the collar, the slightest inkling of fear and trepidation flickering in his eyes. What was with that kind of reaction?

“It’s okay to be scared,” Hawke said after a moment. Fenris reached up to grab the hand that was lingering on his neck, tugging it away.

“Don’t do that,” he responded firmly. He didn’t let go of his hand, but held it suspended in the air close to his chest. Hawke shot him a questioning look. “I…don’t like it. I just don’t, okay?”

He nodded. If Fenris didn’t want to talk about it, he wouldn’t push him to. However, he couldn’t help but be curious. Normal people didn’t react that strongly. Of course someone touching your throat was a symbol of trust as it were, but he had never seen such a look of genuine fear on Fenris’s face yet. It wasn’t like Fenris didn’t trust him, if he didn’t then the incident at the river would’ve never happened. He could’ve easily taken advantage of him then, done sinful things to him. He could’ve pinned him face down in the dirt and—

No, why was he even thinking like that? He had no desire to see Fenris so debauched. He was sounding just like the disgusting alphas who would do such a thing, that Fenris spoke of.

“Where did you get it?” Hawke asked, unable to tear his gaze away from the collar. It looked fairly expensive, you didn't just find jewels like that laying around anywhere. It fit so snugly around his neck too, like it had been specifically made for him.

Fenris averted his gaze.

“It was a gift,” he told him, letting go of his hand so he could twirl the jewel between his fingers. “I've had it since I got my tattoos,”

“From whom?”

“Danarius,”

“Seems like a pricey gift. He must really like you,”

Fenris shuffled uncomfortably.

“I guess,” he said quietly. Despite the high praises he gave the man, when Hawke mentioned him Fenris often responded timidly. Alphas didn't just get expensive gifts with fancy jewels for any old omega. He wasn't related to him either. Hawke didn't know how much older the man was than Fenris but by the sounds of things, he was trying to court Fenris. Not that he could blame anyone for wanting to court him.

However, if Danarius was unaware of Fenris's status as an omega, it just didn't make any sense. Alphas didn't court betas, unless there were some weird rules in Tevinter. Was Danarius even an alpha?

“Fenris you aren't...mated to anyone else are you?” The words came out before he could filter them. Fenris scrunched his face. He tore his hands away from the collar and moved back from Hawke.

“How could you say something like that? Of course not!” Fenris sounded hurt. He didn't want to say that if he had, everything would make more sense. His less intense heat, gifts from another man, the way he sucked his cock with ease. Well, the latter could just be a lucky coincidence. Hawke felt a twinge of jealousy. If Fenris liked expensive gifts, then he could try and gather the coin to buy him an expensive gift. No doubt Varric knew where one could get a cheap price for something like that, he was good at that sort of thing.

“I'm sorry. It just slipped out,” he mumbled. “I shouldn't have asked,”

Fenris’s expression softened, in fact his whole body seemed to relax. Hawke’s breath hitched as he shuffled towards him, his tattooed hands gliding over his shoulders. He was so close he could feel his breath on his neck. Lidded green eyes looked up at him. He didn't stop him when their lips met, kissing him deeply. Hawke's hand found the back of his neck as he kissed him, fingers running through threads of white hair. Fenris shivered lightly, letting himself move closer until their chests brushed against one another.

He was breathless when they parted. Amber eyes gazing into green.

“I have never been with anyone else,” Fenris breathed. His hands slid down Hawke's arms. “You are the first man I've ever wanted to lie with,”

Hawke swallowed roughly at the implication. It wasn't to say he didn't want to but this was all moving so fast and he highly doubted that Fenris really knew what he wanted. He would look positively erotic though, he was sure. Long legs around his hips, moaning helplessly as he moved inside of him, red flush painted across his face. That sweet scent of his would've overwhelmed his senses.

Hawke could practically feel his cock protest when he pushed Fenris back on the heels of his feet. Denied again, Fenris thought. He furrowed his eyebrows. Hawke sighed, wondering if his action had been misleading, before pressing a chaste kiss on Fenris's lips.

“I have no idea where you think this is going, Fenris. You're going back to the Imperium and I don't belong there. I care about you, I do, but I don't want you to do anything you'll regret,” he explained, watching for Fenris's reaction.

“You think I will regret you?” He asked.

“I think we need to take a step back. If you want this, us, I want to do it properly,” Hawke explained, heart hammering in his chest. He could feel the sweat gather on his palms. He didn't know why he was so nervous about this. He had guided Fenris through his heat and allowed him to relieve him at the river, yet he was sweating over a proposal dangling on a 'maybe’. He gazed at Fenris with utmost seriousness, grabbing his hands again. “Let me court you,”

Fenris's eyes widened, his whole body going rigid. No one had ever offered to court him before. Though he supposed it wasn't often betas got courted in the first place. No reason why they couldn't, it was just a tradition mainly amongst alphas and omegas. He wasn't sure how he felt about it, being courted by Hawke. He wasn't opposed to it, of course not, he just had no idea what exactly that would intend and whether he'd be the best receptacle. After all, betas didn't get taught how to respond to these sorts of things.

Before he could answer, there was a pattering on the wall. Both turned around to see Miriam peering her head in.

“Breakfast?” she offered, a smile on her face.

 

With full stomachs, Fenris and Hawke waved and said their goodbyes to Miriam, thanking her for her kindness. They were bound to be back at the Imperium by the afternoon. Anxiety was coursing through Fenris’s veins; he didn’t know what to expect. They probably weren’t expecting him back. They’d look at him like he’d just been raised from the dead. He couldn’t imagine they’d react too well to Hawke either, people from Tevinter didn’t generally like Fereldens. They’d assume things about their relationship – not that they would be too far wrong, but they would definitely blow it out of proportion. He wasn’t looking forward to it. It was a weird feeling when he thought about it like that, shouldn’t he be happy to be going home with everyone he had grown up with?

The more he thought about it, the more he realised how detached he had been from most of his tribe. Danarius had hovered over him like a mother. Did he really even have many other friends? Perhaps that was why he had found Hawke’s little tribe so strange. At least he had Danarius, he supposed, he would be happy to see him again wouldn’t he? Idly, he played with the jewel on his collar.

Glancing over at Hawke, he realised that he never told Hawke that he knew about Lothering. Would he be angry with him if he found that he’d asked Miriam about it? Hawke was unlike any man he’d ever met but with something as sensitive as what had happened, he couldn’t assume that he would be fine with it. It wouldn’t be surprising if he had tried to block it out. Fenris could think of some gaps in his own memory.

He’d leave it for now.

“They’re gonna hate me, aren’t they?” Hawke suddenly mentioned. He took the flask of water out of his bag and took a sip. Fenris swallowed roughly.

“Probably,” he replied. He couldn’t find it in him to lie about it. The Imperium were not exactly the friendliest tribe in the world. They had a violent record of victories against other tribes and a history of pillaging villages. Fenris wondered if Hawke knew. He wondered if he’d be disgusted with him to find out he wanted to go back there, to a place that destroyed homes and families and lives. He was associated with a place that did things like the Darkspawn had done to Lothering.

Never him though. He’d done awful things, sure, killed more than he’d ever like to admit. However, he wasn’t about to do…something like that. Right? It made men like Hawke.

“Maybe I’ll see you again,” Hawke wasn’t looking at him when he said it, putting the flask away in his bag. When Fenris stared at him and took his hand off his jewel, he sighed. “If…you want that is,”

“I…Perhaps,” was all he could manage. Hawke nodded. Of course he wanted to see him again. He couldn’t do it now, he couldn’t leave him at the Imperium and never see him again. He didn’t know what other solution there was but they would find out. Hawke had mentioned courting him and he wasn’t opposed to the idea. One minute they were making plans for the future and the next they were talking as if they would never see each other again.

The rest of the journey was relatively quiet.

 

“They should be thanking me for bringing you back alive,”

“I still don’t think this is a good idea,”

“It isn’t but…I care about you. The least I can do is try until they chase me away with flaming pitchforks,”

Fenris chuckled at that. They’d stopped walking, seeing the entrance not too far away. The air had changed around them as they approached the borders of the Imperium. The heat had risen, the southern parts were always more hot, and the slight slick of sweat on their skin from their travelling was proof of that. There would be some guards nearby to prevent any unruly “guests”. They would recognise Fenris, but he was unsure as to how they’d react having Hawke at his side. Would he even be able to convince them to let him in with him? He’d have to be stubborn.

“In case this…does not go too well,” Fenris said, eyes flickering towards Hawke as he turned. Hawke raised his eyebrows but did not complain when Fenris’s fingers tangled themselves in the scarf around his neck and pulled his body down to meet his lips.

He groaned into the kiss, hands moving up to hold the sides of Fenris’s cheeks and draw him in. Fenris didn’t hold back, pressing his chest against Hawke’s and allowing the man to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue over his lips and against his own. He breathed in his scent deeply, hesitant to pull away but necessity to breathe had other plans.

He smiled at him, warm, kind, Fenris felt his heart flutter. Hawke pressed a small, chaste kiss on his lips. Was he really about to give this up?

Fenris walked ahead, Hawke in tow. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He could see the two guards up ahead by the wooden gate, blades in hand. He studied the stern looks on their faces, he could tell that they had been working a long shift by the darkness under their eyes. That should make things a little easier, he thought. He put his hand on Hawke’s chest, stopping him from walking any further. The guards hadn’t noticed them yet. Fenris considered himself light-footed, so it was no surprise they hadn’t noticed him but Hawke’s own heavy footsteps would surely alert them.

“Halt! Who goes there?” one of the guards called out. Fenris spared a glance at Hawke as he walked forwards. He allowed Hawke to follow carefully behind.

“Fenris?” the second guard questioned. The two guards looked at each other before returning their attention to Hawke and Fenris. They stiffen considerably around the hilt of their blades. “This is no illusion; you live?”

Fenris nodded.

“Who is this?” the first guard drew his blade and pointed it at Hawke’s throat. Hawke, for once, knew better than to talk and keeps his mouth shut. He lifted his arms into the air by his head, a display of submission and surrender. However, he pleaded Fenris with his eyes.

“A friend, he saved my life. The Imperium should consider themselves indebted to the service he has provided, my life is worth double that of either of yours,” Fenris told them calmly, watching as the first guard slowly lowered his blade so it wasn’t adjacent to Hawke’s throat. Hawke exhaled, letting his arms swing back by his sides, relieved to no longer have the threat at his neck. The two guards seem to talk with their eyes, giving each other questioning looks. The first guard pressed his lips together as Fenris spoke again. “I hold myself personally responsible for his actions, you know me more than capable. Grant us both passage through,”

“Leave the bag and the weapons,” the second guard demanded, meeting Hawke’s gaze. When Hawke glanced at Fenris, he nodded.

An exhale left his lips as he tossed the bag to one side along with his staff-blade. He unsheathed the knife from his thigh and folded his arms over his chest once he had disposed of all weaponry. He felt naked without it all. There was nothing stopping him from casting magic with his hands, that and he considered himself able to pack a good punch. He had a good feeling Fenris wasn’t about to let him get hurt either.

“Danarius will be happy to see you,” the first guard commented, bringing his blade back down by his side. “He’s been causing everyone hell looking for you,”

“I see. Thank you,” Fenris replied, watching as the guards opened the gate and allowed him and Hawke to enter.

Hawke had prickled at the sound of Danarius’s name. Would he finally get to meet the man? He had so many questions. He rubbed at his arms as he walked behind Fenris. He didn’t know what to expect from him. He knew a couple key facts about him. Danarius had raised Fenris, took care of him, trained him. He also seemed to treasure Fenris, buying him expensive gifts and wearing himself out trying to find him when he went missing.

All evidence suggested that Danarius was a good man, but Hawke couldn’t stop this spinning in his gut. Something rubbed him the wrong way. He shook his head, maybe it was just petty alpha jealousy. He shouldn’t be too quick to assume. However, he had always trusted his instincts, maybe for once he was wrong.

He had to stay close by Fenris’s side when he walked in. He could feel people’s eyes on him, alphas, betas, and omegas alike. The Imperium was much larger than he had anticipated. It was…grand. Many people were dressed up in fancy outfits made of well-tailored silks and other fine fabrics. It almost had a force of its own, the place lived and breathed, the hustle and bustle of its people keeping it alive. Most turned to look at him as he walked past. In small crowds, he could see tall men and women dressed in a similar fashion to Fenris, tattoos swirling up their bodies. However, none of them were in such great detail as Fenris’s.

“Fenris,” a woman’s voice spoke. The murmuring and stares had left Hawke on edge so the voice had made him jump. He turned to look at the source. Fenris had stopped and was staring into the face of a young woman, pale, icy blue eyes and dark hair curling at her shoulders. She had a wry smile on her face, arms folded over her chest. Like many others, she was dressed up in smooth fabrics, a rich blue with golden seams. “We all thought you had died,”

Fenris’s eyebrows furrowed, seemingly wanting to bark back at her but biting his tongue.

“Unfortunately not, Hadriana,” his tone was bitter. Who was this woman? She scowled at him. Hawke didn’t need to know anything about the history between these two to know there was hostility in the air.

“And who’s this mutt you’ve brought back with you?” she growled, knowing she could not cause a scene in the streets. Her glare turned to Hawke when she said it, sending shudders down his spine. A look like that could surely kill a man. He had yet to speak to anyone here so judgement for being Ferelden was out of the question. He didn’t think his clothes looked particularly Ferelden in fashion, he had collected bits and pieces over the years from different places. 

He could see Fenris’s throat bob as he swallowed roughly.

“The reason I am stood here alive,” he answered, voice low. He almost sounded…protective. Hawke blinked quickly, looking at Fenris with surprise. “Now if you don’t mind, I do believe Danarius would like to know of my presence,”

Hadriana visibly grit her teeth.

“Of course. Don’t let me stop you,” she said, grinning with as much maliciousness as a hunter who had finally caught their prey. Fenris rolled his eyes, gesturing for Hawke to follow him and making a head start past her.

It all was a lot to sink in. He knew Fenris had a life beyond what he knew of him but actually seeing it was different. All these people that Fenris knew, had history with, so many experiences before he had met him. He wondered how many of them he’d get to hear about. Before it could settle in, Fenris was already walking away. As he chased after him, there was a hand on his shoulder stopping him. Hadriana stared at him, eyes narrow. She leaned up to speak.

“Watch yourself, alpha. I don’t know what your intentions are but stick to chasing the skirts of pretty little omegas if you know what’s good for you. Danarius won’t appreciate you sniffing around his pet,” she whispered to him, a hiss in her tone. She let him go as quickly as she had grabbed him, and walked away. Hawke could feel a bead of sweat slide down the side of his face before he caught up with Fenris.

Had Fenris heard what she said? His pet?  Was she just angry or was there some truth to her words? There were so many questions being raised and no answers to be seen. Could she smell him on him? No, she had definitely been a beta. By the sounds of things, she had no idea Fenris was an omega either. But why warn him? Perhaps he was overthinking things, like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He was assuming too quickly that she knew anything of the relationship he and Fenris had.

“Danarius’s mage apprentice,” Fenris suddenly clarified as they kept walking side by side. “She’s just annoyed that Danarius will never court her, being a beta that is. She’s had her nose half way up his ass from day one. Danarius enjoys my presence more than hers,”

That made sense then. Just angry, Hawke told himself, definitely not implying that there was something going on. He wanted to get out of this place, he couldn’t believe this was where Fenris had grown up. He wondered what Fenris had been like as a child and whether he was anything like the man he was now. He’d have been cute at least, he concluded, gazing over at the omega in question. Especially considering he was pretty cute now.

Answers, Hawke thought as they approached where Danarius resided, we’re going to get answers. He could feel his heartbeat in his throat as he reached the entrance to the extravagant looking hut. A guard stood outside, glaring daggers at Hawke but softened at Fenris’s presence. Fenris seemed to pay no mind, tapping on the side with his fist a couple times before walking inside.

The moment of truth, to put a face to the name. He followed Fenris inside when Fenris nodded at him.

There was a man stood at a wooden table, fumbling with some objects. Tall and stiffly upright, his limbs too long for the rest of his body. Like the others, he too was dressed up in elaborate fabrics. His greying hair was tied back, keeping it out of his eyes. When Fenris knocked he turned, showing his age in his wrinkles and a thick layer of facial hair over his chin. He was definitely too old to be courting someone as young as Fenris. That pushed that idea out of the window unless there was something incredibly inappropriate going on. Fenris mentioned nothing of the sort.

“Fenris,” he exclaimed, shock in his voice. Danarius quickly sauntered over, putting down everything in his hands so he could approach him. As soon as he was within close proximity, he grabbed hold of Fenris’s cheeks in his hands, tilting it from side to side to inspect him. Fenris paid no objection to the touch even though his eyes quickly met the floor. Hawke felt his fists tighten. “You are safe. Are you hurt boy?”

“I am fine,” Fenris answered. Danarius leaned a little closer, taking his hands off his cheeks to simply tilt his jaw, inspecting. Hawke could feel his blunt nails scraping against his palms whilst Danarius roved his beady eyes over his Fenris’s body.  

Then he drew back sharply. His nose crinkled as if he had smelt something foul. His gaze instantly snapped to Hawke.

“What have you done to Fenris?” Danarius demanded, eyes narrowed. It took Hawke a moment to realise that he was the one being spoken to. Panic flickered in Fenris’s eyes. “It is you I can smell on him, if you have done anything unsavoury—”

“What?” was all that left his lips.

Luckily, Fenris intervened.

“Danarius please, he saved my life. We owe him thanks,” he said, a slight tremor in his voice. Danarius drew his gaze back to Fenris, sighing and shaking his head. Hawke dropped the shoulders he hadn’t realised were tense, the last thing he wanted was to fight. He didn’t have his weapons or supplies; things could potentially end very badly. For a man with apprentices and to aid in training a warrior like Fenris, he had to be strong. Hawke didn’t fancy taking his chances with those kinds of odds.

“Did he touch you, Fenris?” Danarius asked.

Hawke swallowed roughly, anticipating Fenris’s answer.

“Did you know?” Fenris countered with another question. “Betas do not smell like alphas they have been in contact with,”

This caught Danarius off guard. Hawke could feel the frustration in his eyes and strained brow. He moved to rub his temples with his fingers, growing more agitated as Fenris spoke. Fenris too had become hunched, pressed in lips and a stern frown. The tension in the air was rising, Fenris’s eyes fixated on Danarius as he anticipated his reply, yet he remained silenced. He had come here to get answers and he wasn’t going to leave without them. Danarius had grown tense with his questioning and that meant that there were answers to be drawn out of him after all.

“I got separated because I had injured my leg, I could not return because I thought I was coming down with a fever,” Fenris continued, growing nervous. “I…fear my position as a hunter may be compromised. My recent experiences suggest that I…I may be an omega. Why I am only finding this out now, I don’t know,”

Danarius made a scoffing noise in the back of his throat.

“I cannot believe you are saying such ridiculous things, Fenris. You are and have always been a beta. An omega having their first heat at 18 is simply unheard of. Even to be a beta with your capabilities is unlikely,” he dismissed him, waving his hand as if to shoo him.

“What a load of crap, you can smell him!” It was Hawke who interjected. If Danarius was an alpha, there was no way he couldn’t detect Fenris’s scent. He was one of the strongest smelling omegas he’d ever met, a sweet scent at that. Besides that, the man had already accused him of mating with Fenris – he must be able to smell him. So what was the point of lying? Denial? Shame? Perhaps he didn’t want to believe it. An omega as strong as Fenris went against all of their traditions, he supposed. The only other reason was that he was trying to worm his way out of the situation and predicament that Fenris had laid out.

Regardless, Danarius didn’t take too kindly to his words.

“Shut your mouth, Ferelden doglord. If one of your filthy kind has disgraced one of our hunters, I should see you hanged,” he barked. Insulting his homeland was just a step too far.

“Danarius—” Fenris began, reaching out to settle him by placing a hand on his arm but his wrist was caught in his grasp. Fenris jumped back a little, a flash of fear in his eyes as Danarius solidified his iron grip on his wrist.

Hawke wasn’t going to stand for that. He jerked Fenris out of his hold, pulling the omega towards him. He stumbled, almost losing his footing as he fell back against Hawke’s chest. If Danarius were to glare any harder at him, he figured he would burst into flames. Fenris looked up at him, momentarily cradling his wrist and taking a step forward to move away from the heat of his body. A light flush covered his cheeks as he was surrounded by his protective aura.

“I know…I know it sounds preposterous but you must trust me. I am at a loss of what to do, Danarius, but I trust your judgment,” the sincerity in Fenris’s voice made both alphas soften and relax slightly.  Danarius sighed, folding his arms over his chest and cocking an eyebrow. He waited for Fenris to continue. “We are tired from travelling, please allow us both rest for the night. I assure you, my friend means no harm, he saved my life. If you trust me, you will trust him for the time being. If you wish, we can continue this conversation later,”

Danarius paused, tapping his fingers on his arm as he contemplated his words.

“Fine, he can sleep with the servants. Your quarters have been left untouched my boy, take the rest you need. I will visit you later this evening,” Danarius compromised. Fenris turned to look at Hawke, knowing it wasn’t the ideal arrangement but it was something. “You can show your _friend_ where he needs to go,”

 

It was the first time Hawke had slept without Fenris in a while. He had made his own space in one of the separated compartments of the servant’s quarter. It was comfier and warmer than their nights on the road, but there was still this lingering chill from the lack of a warm body next to him. He also found himself missing the tribe, especially Biscuit. Hawke frowned. He missed Biscuit.

He wondered how Fenris was coping. At least he had no reason to feel a little homesick. Did he miss sleeping with him? He contemplated getting up and finding him. He didn’t know where Fenris was and it seemed like the chances of him getting in trouble were greater than him finding Fenris. He sighed and rolled onto his side, pressing his face into a soft pillow. He would just have to wait until morning.

Danarius was going to see him. Had he already gone? Was he there now? What were they talking about? That man made his stomach churn. So much for treating Fenris like a prize jewel. When Fenris had talked about him, he didn’t expect the attitude he had received. ‘Close’ his ass. He treated Fenris like dirt.

Frowning, he realised he wasn’t going to be getting any sleep any time soon. What mess had he gotten himself into?

With reluctance, he closed his eyes and willed his body to rest.

 

Fenris waited on the bed for Danarius’s arrival. It was getting late, the moon peeking out from behind the clouds. It didn’t seem like Danarius was going to come at this rate. He laid back and let out a long exhale. He wanted to clear all this up as soon as he could. No, he needed to. He had no idea what was going to happen to him once it was common knowledge that he was an omega. What was going to happen to Hawke? Danarius didn’t seem keen on letting him stick around and he had no doubt that he would want to go back to his tribe anyway. He had to come up with some sort of plan.

He didn’t know why Hawke stuck around. He’d only caused him problems and inconvenience. On top of that, it felt like he was lying to him – not telling him that he had asked Miriam about Lothering and knew about his family. He should really tell him sometime. He just didn’t know how he could bring it up in casual conversation.

The tapping on the wall made Fenris shoot up right. Danarius strolled inside, a cup in his hand. So he came after all.

“Apologies for earlier, you can understand that this news is alarming,” he said, approaching him and getting down the cup on the wooden stand beside the bed. Fenris shuffled over, allowing him to sit beside him on the sheets. “I had no intentions of causing harm to you or your friend,”

Fenris pressed his lips together, putting his hands in his lap.

“I don’t know what to do,” he confessed, fidgeting and rubbing his thumbs over his own hands. Danarius watched him carefully.

“You are certain it was a heat?” he asked. Fenris nodded. That was what Hawke had told him, everything did add up after all. The overwhelming heat, the cool down after achieving orgasm, the undeniable ache for an alpha. If he wasn’t an omega, he didn’t know what that was. What kind of beta went through a heat? “You do realise that you are far past the age of having your first heat I presume. It does not make any sense,”

What was he expecting him to say? He was not any wiser than he. If he knew the answers to these questions, he wouldn’t be sat having this conversation in the first place. It seemed ridiculous to ask.

“This changes things for you, Fenris. No omega has ever become a hunter; it is simply not allowed. Falling to your heat in battle is too great of a risk, as I am sure you are now aware,” he explained. Fenris felt the guilt bubble in his throat. He was right, his being an omega had been the cause of his separation. How could he be trusted in battle when he could be swayed by primitive instincts like that? “However, I have thought about and there is one thing I could suggest,”

Fenris’s eyes flickered over to him.

“Anything,” he replied. He could’ve sworn he saw Danarius’s lips curl for a brief moment.

“If you wish to remain a hunter, I could put you on suppressants. I promise not to tell anyone about you being an omega and no one will be the wiser, it can be our little secret,” Danarius suggested. Fenris’s fingers dug into the material of his shorts. “Else, we will have to pull you from the ranks. You _know_ how omegas are treated, Fenris. I would hate to see you degraded and used. You are worth so much more than that,”

He stiffened at the feel of Danarius’s hand on his bare knee. His thumb rubbed against the skin lightly, tracing lightly over one of the tattoos swirling down his leg. He pulled his legs together, shying away from his touch.

In that moment, he missed Hawke.

Much to his relief, Danarius retracted his hand for a moment and reached over to grab the cup. His fingers circled the rim a couple times, before he looked back towards Fenris. He held the cup out towards him with a smile. Fenris peered inside. Water.

“I know this is a lot to taken in, by no means feel obligated to make a decision right now. Have something to drink, you will feel better,” Danarius said, gesturing to the cup. Fenris could feel a heavy weight in his gut as his shaky fingers retracted from the fabric of his shorts to hold the cup. He took it, staring at his reflection in the surface of the water.

“Thank you…” he mumbled, glancing up at Danarius before he took a sip out of the cup. The water was cool down his throat, soothing a burn he didn’t know was there. He didn’t know why it tasted so good. It quenched a thirst he had not previously noticed. With a steady breath, he brought the rim of the cup back to his lips and drank greater mouthfuls of the water. It dribbled a little down his chin and he flushed at the way Danarius chuckled. He wiped the wetness with the back of his hand, slightly embarrassed at the display.

He took a few deep breaths after he finished the contents of the cup. He couldn’t believe how quickly he had drunk it. Why had he been so parched?

“I was worried; you being gone for so long. But I just knew you would make it,” Danarius mused, taking the cup from his hands and putting it back on the stand. He couldn’t remember letting go of the object, it just slipped away. He moved and rubbed his lips together, trying to form words but surprised at the fact that no words came out. “You are the strongest hunter we have, the Imperium’s pride,”

His limbs felt fragile. When he looked down, his fingers were still moulded around where the cup had been in his grasp. His hands dropped slowly, resting back in his lap. He could feel Danarius watching him. Time slowed down, there was a buzzing in his head. He was stuck tight to the bed but everything was turning around him. He inhaled shakily, feeling his mouth go dry again.

Danarius’s hand came towards him, cupping the side of his cheek so he turned to look at him. His hand was cool on his burning skin.

“I wanted to wait Fenris,” his voice dropped a couple notches. Fenris blinked a little quicker, staring right at him with hazy vision. His thumb rubbed against his cheek. “You were never supposed to find out. Not until I could have you for good,”

What was he talking about? Fenris wanted to question him, ask him what was going on. He wanted to move, jerk away from his touch. Nothing he attempted succeeded. His body was rigid. Danarius’s fingers slid down his jaw, down his neck until they circled around the collar. He admired the jewel, twirling it with the tips of his fingers.

“You force me to do cruel things. You make it hard for a man to resist,” he continued, leaning close to where his hand rested and inhaling his scent. Fenris trembled slightly, willing his body to push him away but couldn’t.

He pushed him back against the sheets, fear flickering in his eyes. Fenris tried to focus, staring up at the man he thought he trusted. His arms jolted slightly of his will, trying to shuffle back when sweaty palms grasped at his thighs and coaxed them to part so Danarius could sit between them. As his hands slid up the expanse of his chest, Fenris could feel the dampness of tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. His body was reacting, shivering under the touch.

No, this couldn’t be happening. There was no way.

Focus, Fenris, focus.

“You have grown to be such an impressive young man, Fenris. Nothing like the delicate little thing you were when you were 13,” Danarius whispered as he moved back down to his neck, tilting his jaw with his fingers so he could smell him properly. Fenris squirmed slightly, uncomfortable with the blossoming arousal that was forming at the touch of his hand on his abdominal muscles. “5 years since I last had you then. I have held myself back for 5 years,”

Fenris’s eyebrows furrowed. He pushed his strength into his legs, shuffling them around on the bed in hopes of freeing himself from the body on top of him.

“You don’t even remember, do you? Of course not, I rid you of that memory and I shall rid you of this one once I am done with you. So it does not matter, does it? You will never remember our hunting trip in the woods, just the two of us,” Danarius punctuated his words with a squeeze to Fenris’s thigh. He shuffled closer, grinding his hips between Fenris’s legs eliciting a strained gasp that he eagerly drank up. “Poor little thing you were, your very first heat. Never once did you stop me when I decided I was going to have you. In fact, you should have heard your voice as you begged me to help you,”

Liar.

Liar, liar, liar, liar, liar.

Fenris choked on a sob as Danarius nipped at his neck, and ground his hips into him again with a growl.

“Everyone believed me when I told them you had fallen sick while we were out. Not one of them questioned whether you were ill for an entire week. No one cared, Fenris, whether I fucked you in the dirt over and over again or not,” he told him, nails digging into his thigh. “It amazes me to this day that I never knocked you up, with the amount I knotted in you,”

He didn’t know him; he didn’t know this man. Fenris wanted to shake his head, scream it wasn’t true. He wiggled his fingers slightly, trying to reach for the knife tucked against one of his legs. Danarius had paid no mind to the blade.

“You were due for your next dosage of suppressant when you got separated from us that day. I have kept your nature a secret for so long Fenris, you should be grateful. I have let you remain a hunter, prove yourself, kept you from becoming common property of the other alphas,” he breathed against his neck, admiring the bite he had left. Then he laughed, deep from his chest. “Why bother telling you this? You will forget soon enough. I suppose it is worth it to see that pretty look on your face,”

Breathless, parted lips. Glossy green eyes, filled with terror and tears. Danarius stared down at him, looking smug. He tugged on makeshift belt around Fenris’s waist until it fell loose. Panic thrummed through his veins.

“You will be so much better like this,” Danarius said finally.

Fenris could feel the handle of the blade on his thigh. Yes. Take it, hold it. His fingers curled around it. Yes. Yes. Yes. He had to get out of here. Come on, he thought, just a bit more. Danarius rocked his hips into him again and he whimpered, briefly losing his hold.

He counted it as a miracle that he unsheathed the blade from the strap around his leg. Danarius paid no mind, busy staring his face and the rise and fall of his chest. He tightened his fist around the handle, pushing as much strength to his arm as he could. Shakily, with eyes squeezed shut he plunged the knife into the body on top of him.

A sickening noise.

When his eyes fluttered open, the clouds of his vision beginning to part, Danarius looked stricken. Red trickled from his lips, wide eyes and parted mouth. The warmth of the blood dripping onto his stomach was enough to make him feel a little nauseous.

“Fenris,” he gasped, reaching down with a hand to feel where the knife had penetrated him. It was deep in there, Fenris’s shaky fingers still wrapped around the hilt of the handle. He let go hesitantly.

The adrenaline caught up eventually, wiggling out from underneath Danarius and shoving his dying body to one side. He panted as he collapsed on the floor in a flurry to get out of there. He grunted as he hit his head. Scrambling with his nails, he pushed himself up onto his feet. Without a second thought, shorts clinging uselessly to his hips, he took off. Anywhere away from here. Anywhere was better than here.

Hawke.

He stumbled into the servant’s quarters, tripping a few times on the way. His body was still heavy, flushed, dizzy from whatever was in that water.

Hawke.

Growing drowsy, Hawke was suddenly jolted awake by the pattering footsteps coming towards him. He sat up in bed, eyes widening as Fenris wobbled towards him. He caught him as he fell into his lap, fat tears rolling down his reddened cheeks, sobbing and wailing like a child. The blood on his hands soaked the material on Hawke’s legs as he clung helplessly to him. Hawke had to pull him up, running a hand through his hair as he snivelled.

“Fenris?” he asked cautiously, pushing a lock of hair behind his ear. Fenris said nothing, clawing up at his own throat to rip the collar from his neck. Hawke watched him silently, wondering if words weren’t appropriate. He sobbed as it fell to the floor, latching his arms around Hawke’s neck and crying.

“H-He was…going to…to…make m-me forget,” he whispered, stumbling over his words and sniffling.

 

Hawke didn’t know where they were going and he had a feeling Fenris didn’t either. They were trudging through the trees aimlessly. He hadn’t asked, hadn’t questioned it yet. He allowed Fenris to lead him astray, take him away from the Imperium. After collecting his abandoned weapons and supplies, stealing some food and shoving it in his bag, Hawke had let Fenris guide him away. Questions were running through his mind. What happened? Why was Fenris caked in blood? It had taken him awhile to calm down from the wailing and sobbing.

He couldn’t take it much longer.

“Fenris this is crazy, what is going on?” he asked, grabbing hold of his hand and stopping him. Fenris snapped around to look at him, jerking his hand out of his grasp and cradling it against his chest as if he’d been burned. Hawke frowned. “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s going on,”

Anger, frustration, fear, sadness, Hawke couldn’t tell exactly which was crossing over Fenris’s face. A mixture of the lot, it seemed. But the notion stood that he couldn’t do anything about it unless he gave him some answers. He really needed answers.

“I…cannot. Maybe it would be best to part here,” Fenris replied, squeezing his cradled hand.

“What? Fenris please,” Hawke said, blinking wildly. He didn’t want to leave Fenris, especially not now he’d made the conscious decision to leave the Imperium. For good? Who knew. Whatever the case, he definitely wasn’t about to leave him while he was vulnerable. He didn’t want to think about the possibilities and consequences of leaving him as he wished.

Fenris however, disagreed. He grabbed Hawke by his scarf, pushing him back up against a tree violently. He scrambled for leverage. The position faintly reminded him on the first time they had met, when he’d held a blade to his throat in the midst of his heat and threatened him. Biscuit had gone crazy. It was definitely anger on Fenris’s face now, face contorted into a scowl. Hawke put his hands up in submission, he meant no harm.

“You do not _understand,_ Garrett,” he snarled. The use of his first name caught Hawke off guard. He had never used it before. The raw emotion in his voice was seeping through. His fists that were laced up in his scarf tightened, threatening to tear holes in the fabric.

“I know,” Hawke breathed, gently reaching to touch his clenched fists. “I know and that’s why I need you to talk to me,”

At the words, he grunted. His shoulders drooped as he let go of his scarf. Hawke took the opportunity to neaten himself out, brush off the dust and straighten up. He had never seen Fenris look so lost in thought, frustrated, seething with rage. He didn’t know what had happened with Danarius but it couldn’t have been a pleasant chat by the looks of things. Was that who’s blood was on his hands, his stomach? What had he done to make Fenris so angry? As far as he was aware, Fenris held some kind of affection for the man so for him to attack him vicious enough to spill blood…

Nothing good could’ve happened.

“I am sorry…You…I did not mean to take my anger out on you,” Fenris admitted, gaze cast aside to look at the floor. His hands moved up to hold his arms, caging his body in a defensive shield.

“It’s alright Fenris. But it’s the middle of the night and Maker’s breath I am _confused._ Just…you need to tell me _something_ at least. What happened? Where are we going?” Hawke responded, watching the way Fenris curled in on himself. He took a step forward, away from the bark that had dug into his back. At his approach, Fenris took a small step back and refused to meet his gaze.

Until then, Hawke had never noticed how small Fenris was. Perhaps it was his strength, his pride, the way he held his head up high like a strong warrior should, that made him seem so much taller than he was. He paraded himself around as if he had nothing to fear, that he could take on the world despite his stature and place on the social hierarchy. Even after what had happened with the bandits who tried to thieve, Fenris had not let himself become so small as he was right now. Hunched, covering his body, shielding, eyes fixated on the floor. He cowered like a frightened animal. He recoiled from the world around him as if he had been struck.

And it was painful to watch.

“Away from here,” he mumbled. Hawke let out a long exhale. It was a start at least.

“Okay, let’s find a place we can stay for the night then?” Hawke suggested, wanting to pull him into his arms but resisting the urge. Fenris’s nails dug into his arms. With a shaky breath, he nodded. “You can tell me when you’re ready,”

“I…I cannot. You will be repulsed by me, you will no longer want me,” he said, voice wavering.

Hawke shook his head, no longer able to hold back the urge and taking a stride towards him. Fenris jumped, eyes flickering up to look at him when he put a hand on his shoulder. Extra precaution was taken to make sure he didn’t frighten him too much, his touch was gentle and kind. Fenris seemed nervous at the touch but did not shy away like he had expected. He was overly wary of his hands on him. Deep inside, he knew he wouldn’t hurt him. Hawke reached up to wipe some of the wetness from his eye that he hadn’t noticed. He wasn’t crying a few moments ago, was he?

“I don’t know what happened. But believe me, there isn’t a thing in this world that could stop me wanting you,” he told him, carefully moving to slide his thumb over his lips. “Okay?”

Fenris looked back down at his feet.

“Okay,” he said.


	4. Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything, Hawke and Fenris finally make it through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end, I hope you enjoy this very last chapter!

Miriam had been surprised to see them again. Hawke had promised to give them the coin he had and offer his aid in tasks around the settlement in return for a warm bed for the two of them. Fenris was jumpy around other people, guilt stirring within him that he couldn’t do more to help. However right now, he wanted nothing more than to bury himself in a grave and never be woken up.

He cocooned himself in the blankets, shielding his body. He was beginning to lose count of how many nights they spent there. Had it been days, weeks? Hawke didn’t press any questions for which he was grateful. Occasionally he would ask if he’d like to talk but didn’t fight when he said no. He brought him food, water, anything he needed. He was practically at his beck and call. He did so much for him, it was a wonder why he stuck around when he was behaving so pathetically. Fenris rolled onto his back, letting go of the blankets so the fell on top of his chest but no longer caged him.

Hawke hadn’t touched him since the incident with Danarius. Fluttering caresses of the shoulder and arm with wary eyes, but never anything more. He hadn’t kissed him nor shown any desire to be intimate with him. Even before they had reached the Imperium, he had rejected his advances. Fenris groaned and threw an arm over his forehead. It didn’t make any sense. How could he claim to want him and then not even touch him? Danarius’s hands on his thighs soured his thoughts. He was pathetic.

“If I have to get close to one more of those spiders I’m going to set myself on fire,” Hawke’s voice cut through and Fenris turned to see him walk through the entrance to the hut. He wiped the sweat from his brow, throwing his staff-blade to the floor and smiled at him. “How are you feeling?”

Fenris swallowed roughly, moving his arm down from his face and used it to help push himself up. He fisted the blankets for a moment before tossing them to one side and standing on his feet. Hawke blinked rapidly, watching him as he stumbled towards him.

There were tattooed hands in his scarf, tugging, pulling, Hawke’s first instinct was to prepare himself for a blow. There were no fists, no violence, only lips on his. Hawke muffled a noise of shock, hands finding leverage on Fenris’s waist as he insistently kissed him. He couldn’t complain, not when Fenris was pressing as close to him as he could possible manage and opening his mouth submissively. Reluctantly, he let his body give in. He breathed in Fenris’s scent and realised how much he’d missed this.

Then they were stumbling backwards, Fenris was pulling him back to his bundle of blankets. Their mouths parted as the backs of Fenris’s knees hit the edge of the bed, as he fell back onto the blankets, he took Hawke with him.

A tangle of limbs, Hawke stared down at Fenris as he lay flushed beneath him. White hair splayed across the blankets, hands still dug deep into his scarf and legs parted to accommodate him. He towered over him, hands resting either side of his head. It was hard not to feel the heat of arousal forming as he looked at him.

“Do you want me?” Fenris suddenly breathed, fingers stretching out to move away from his scarf and slid along his jugular before carefully caressing the coarse hairs of his beard. Hawke swallowed.

“Of course,” he replied, wondering what the correct answer was.

Both of Fenris’s hands cupped the sides of his cheeks, pulling him back to kiss him again. Hawke felt himself melt into the embrace, alpha instincts kicking in at the repeated insistence of a willing omega.

“Would you still want me if I had been with another man?” Fenris asked when he pulled away from his lips. Hawke’s eyes roved over his spit-slicked lips, breathlessly parted and inviting. He admired the exposed skin of his neck that he hadn’t seen when he’d worn that collar. Realising Fenris had asked him a question, he had to snap out of his daze and look up to meet his firm gaze.

“Yes,” he answered. When he had told Fenris that nothing could stop him wanting him, he hadn’t lied. “But you’re going to have to elaborate Fenris,”

Fenris shuffled beneath him, seemingly a little uncomfortable with his comment. His eyes darted around the room before he swallowed his pride and returned to looking at Hawke. His heart hammered in his chest. He knew he could trust Hawke. The truth remained only with him now as it had died with Danarius. Yet, it didn’t stop him from feeling anxious.

“I…Danarius…he tried to…” he stammered. Judging by Hawke’s gaze, he could tell the man had some idea of what he was about to say. Fenris shook his head. “No, he told…t-told me things,”

Hawke sat back on his lower legs. Gently, he tugged on Fenris’s arm and coaxed him into a sitting position. His legs were still parted, Hawke between them. Despite the power imbalance fading away, Fenris felt much more intimate and close to Hawke in this position. A large hand rested on the small of his back.

“What did he tell you?” Hawke questioned gently. Fenris took a shaky breath. He was going to tell him, wasn’t he? He could do it, do this. He was going to know. He promised that he would still want him but he wasn’t confident in his words. There wasn’t much he could do if he disgusted him. Where would he go if Hawke left? He had nowhere. Fenris shook the thought from his head. No, he couldn’t give in like this. Hawke deserved an answer after everything he’d put him through. He’d followed him to the Imperium to protect him and help him get answers. It was the least he could do.

So, this was it. Wasn’t it?

“He…took away a memory. A spell, I am not sure. Something he…he…” he started, growing frustrated at the lack of sense he was making. Hawke hushed him, told him to take his time. With another deep inhale, he tried again. “According to his words I…had a heat when I was 13. I-I do not know if this is true but…if…if it is then he, for the week, he…did…things. He ‘helped’ me,”

Hawke’s eyebrows furrowed and Fenris leaned his face against the top of his chest.

“It’s like a dream. I do not remember it very well but there…there is something in the back of my mind. Hands around my throat, he…” he continued, fists curling against his chest. “In... I-Inside me he’s…ruined me. I don’t know what he was planning to do with me but…h-he was going to…to do it again so I killed him,”

“Maker…” Hawke uttered, lightly running his fingers through white locks of hair.

“So I…understand if you do not want me. I am…damaged goods, unfit for your attentions,” Fenris said, lightly nuzzling into the hand in his hair.

Hawke frowned. How could he think such a thing? Perhaps in Tevinter it was something to be ashamed of, that omegas could only ever be with one man and if they were to do anything but then they were disgraced. Primitive and awful. Besides, it wasn’t like Fenris had been with him of his own will. His hand tightened slightly in his hair. What a disgusting old man, he was glad he was dead. Now he knew why his stomach churned when Fenris had spoken of him, why he had rubbed him the wrong way. He should’ve always trusted his instincts.

Clearly, Fenris didn’t realise or acknowledge how beautiful he was. In body and soul, he never ceased to amaze him. It just made him all the angrier at what Danarius had done. He didn’t know how anyone could soil someone as wonderful as Fenris. He needed to be cherished, praised, loved. Hawke lightly pressed a kiss to the top of his head causing his breath to hitch. He needed to tell him all these things but he wasn’t sure how.

“You don’t…have to be bound by this. I care about you. This doesn’t change anything about _us_. What he did to you is disgusting, Fenris, but that doesn’t mean that you are disgusting. In fact, you are…the most handsome man I have ever met,” he told him, tilting his chin up so he looked at him. He could see Fenris blink back the tears. “So long as you want me, you will have me. How could I ever not want you? I would be honoured to court you, mate with you, bond with you. Honestly, Maker knows why you want to be with _me_ ,”

At that, he was glad when Fenris let a small smile, a tiny puff of a chuckle escaped his lips.

“Come back to my tribe with me. Stay with us. We can do all this properly,” Hawke offered. Fenris pressed his lips together.

“I…must tell you something first,” he said. Hawke pulled a confused expression and anticipated his words. “Last…time we were here; I spoke to Miriam. I asked her about Lothering. She told me everything. I never meant to keep it from you I just…did not know how to tell you I knew. It was never my intention to hide it from you. I am…so sorry, Hawke, for everything. You are…much stronger than I,”

Oh. Hawke took a sharp breath as if he had been punched in the gut. It didn’t matter how many years it had been, Lothering was always a tender spot, everyone he’d left behind with that memory. He wondered why Fenris had been so curious, he couldn’t remember talking of it much. That night, it must’ve been when he came back to kiss him. What had Miriam told him? He hoped it was not some glorified tale. He shook the thought, no, Miriam wouldn’t do that.

“It’s alright. I suppose I…would have had to tell you at some point anyway,” his voice was slightly strained. He didn’t mind that Fenris knew, but it was painful to think about.

“You…laughed and asked why I would ever want to be with you. I do not think you…you see yourself. You are strong and…kind and…you have been through so much yet, you do not crumble. You are a magnificent man, Hawke, do not think otherwise,” Fenris responded, allowing himself to reach up and press a chaste kiss against his lips.

It took a moment to sink in. Never once had someone spoken to him like that. He was used to the sympathy, the pity, but not this. Hey, wasn’t he supposed to be the one comforting Fenris? The fact that Fenris had heard the story and come back to kiss him said volumes about how genuine his words were. It almost felt like he was proud of him.  

Butterflies fluttered around in his stomach. Wild and uncertain.

“Thank you,” he said softly.

Here he was, nestled between Fenris’s thighs, a hand on his back and one moving to tuck a lock of white hair behind his ear. He was looking up at him with wide, inquisitive eyes that made him forget what he was going to say when he saw them. White tattoos swirling around his body, seemingly having their own lifeblood as they moved with the rise and fall of his chest. Then his lips curled a little, a smile that made his lungs shrink and his body quake. Hawke decided that his definition of the word beauty started with ‘Fenris’.

It had been two weeks since they ran away from the Imperium. Four since he found Fenris in the middle of the forest, about to be eaten by a bronto. Hawke didn’t know whether it was possible to fall in love in a month.

However, this was the closest he’d ever get.

 

On the travel back, Hawke came to the realisation that Fenris would soon be approaching his heat again. He didn’t want to think about what would’ve happened had he spent it in the Imperium. Instead, he was going to be with him again, with his tribe. He’d take care of him again, so long as he willed it. It didn’t matter what had changed between them in the last month, he was not about to take advantage of him. He’d give only what Fenris wanted. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, another week with a writhing omega in heat was going to be torture.

He wondered if Fenris was thinking about it, about him. Was his heat on his mind? Did it worry him?

 

Coming through the clearing, Hawke was happy to be home. The pattering of heavy footsteps had his heart hammering in his chest. It wasn’t long before he heard a happy bark and there were a pair of paws on his chest. Hawke laughed as he was almost pushed over by the dog. Biscuit panted enthusiastically and responded well to the vigorous petting received. Hawke hugged Biscuit, rubbing behind his ears.

“Biscuit! Aren’t I glad to see you! Have you been a good boy? Yes? You been a good boy for me?” Fenris almost laughed at the way Hawke’s voice rose in pitch as he talked to his pet. Biscuit barked in response.

Eventually Biscuit released him, but not before licking him thoroughly. He strolled over to Fenris next and Fenris eyed him warily. After sniffing him, he jumped up at him too, knocking Fenris clean off his feet. Hawke erupted into laughter as Biscuit clambered over Fenris’s body, sitting on his chest with his tail wagging quickly, and licked his face.

“Ugh- Hawke!” he exclaimed, petting Biscuit in hopes it might ease him off but only encouraged the dog to lick him more. Hawke only laughed harder before walking over to coax the dog off him.

“He’s just happy to see you,” Hawke said, tugging Biscuit to one side causing him to whine. He stroked his head in hopes of soothing him.

Fenris rolled his eyes but a small smile graced his face as he pushed himself to his feet. He brushed himself off, wiping at his face in order to get rid of the thick globs of dog saliva. He grimaced at his palm afterwards. Hawke was glad that Biscuit had taken to him, he wondered if he could smell him on Fenris. It would probably explain why he was so enthusiastic about him, mabari were rather smart after all.

“You owe me money Blondie!” Varric’s voice cut through. Hawke turned to see the small man approaching him, a smirk on his face. Anders wasn’t far behind, running to catch up with Varric.

“It was never a bet!” he protested, huffing and puffing.

Hawke couldn’t be more glad to be home. As much fun as it was, there was nothing like the comfort of a place he was familiar with. Back to his friends, to the bickering, to Biscuit, to the warmth. It didn’t have to be perfect, but nothing ever was. Now Fenris had the intention of sticking around, the family was only going to grow. They didn’t have anyone from Tevinter yet, that was another place to tick off the list. Soon they’d have someone for every place on the planet.

“Hawke! Blondie here has been fretting over whether you were alive or not for days! Glad to see you’re in one piece,” Varric announced. Anders folded his arms over his chest. Then the two men turned their attention to Fenris, who was shuffling around. “I see your friend is still here,”

Also looking at Fenris, Hawke laughed nervously.

“Yeah, we uh…encountered some problems. So, Fenris is going to be staying with us. Part of the family,” he explained. Red reached Fenris’s ears at the word ‘family’. Did Hawke really consider him that? He definitely didn’t want to impose, they had a nice little thing going on. Would he fit in? As he recalled, there was only one other omega here. Hawke would be here though, by his side, always. He didn’t know whether the man was totally serious about courting him, it still seemed hard to believe.

“Just like everyone else then,” Varric mused. “Well, get yourselves settled then. Stew is almost ready, you must be hungry,”

After relying on snacks the last couple days with their travels, Hawke could agree that he was hungry. That and there was nothing like homemade stew. He grinned at Fenris as Varric wandered off.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Anders said suddenly. Hawke nodded at him, giving him the same grin. Anders breathed a sigh of relief as he followed in Varric’s footsteps. Hawke shrugged the bag off his shoulder, tossing it towards his hut and grabbing Fenris’s hand to drag him towards the fire.

 

“Your heat will start again soon,” Hawke mentioned as the two of them laid under blankets in his hut. Night had fallen, stomachs full with stew, it was time for relaxation. He needed some kind of indication of boundaries before his heat started, knowing that his heat would only distort his rational thinking.

“I know,” Fenris replied. Hawke had no intention of pushing him into something he was uncomfortable with. After everything that had happened at the Imperium, his discoveries about Danarius, he could understand if Fenris didn’t even want to go as far as the first time they met. However, it would kill him to see him suffer, to writhe around with no hope for relief. At least he could relieve him for a little while with his hand or mouth. Hawke didn’t care if he had to wait years before Fenris would allow him to mate with him. Though, he sincerely hoped it wouldn’t be _years_.

There was an awkward silence between them after he spoke. Hawke slowly turned his head to face Fenris, who was laying wide awake and staring up at the ceiling. He wished he knew what was on his mind.

“Would it still be okay to…give you a hand when it comes?” he asked, resisting the urge to snort with laughter at his own joke. Fenris looked back at him.

“I…yes. That will be fine,” Fenris told him. Hawke exhaled a sigh a relief. “Replace my bad memories with good ones,”

The two curled up not long after, closing their eyes and drifting off to sleep. At some point during the night, Hawke found his arm wrapped around Fenris’s waist, face nuzzled into his hair. He was warm, comforting. Fenris didn’t seem to mind, leaning slightly back into the touch as he fell asleep. His hand found Hawke’s. Hawke smiled slightly. This would be just fine.

 

Fenris settled in well with the rest of the group. At times, he was sure some of them forgot he was an omega, with the amount he helped out with hunting and other tasks that required a large amount of strength. He seemed content with the circumstances and for that, Hawke was grateful. Perhaps he had destiny or fate to thank for the unusual set of circumstances in which they met. Who knew what would’ve become of Fenris had he not found him? He’d be dead, most likely, a punishing thought. He even feared to think what would’ve happened had he stayed in the Imperium with Danarius.

None of it mattered now, it was the past. He had been working on courting Fenris the past few months. For every failure, there was a success. He didn’t blame Fenris for shooting him down when he was about to sing, it was probably for the best since he was never much of a singer. Fenris appreciated the littler things, the embracing at night under the blankets and their night walks looking up at the stars.

He sat on a log fiddling with a piece of red cloth. It was only a small piece of material, not particularly durable or anything fancy. It was the same material and colour as his scarf, he wondered whether it had come from the same place. It was one of the only salvageable pieces left behind after the Darkspawn attacked Lothering, a token of affection from his father to his mother. He had given it to her when he was courting her. He ran his thumb along the fabric. He didn’t know why he hung onto it, some hope of a mate of his own maybe. He looked up and saw Fenris in the distance, firewood over his shoulder as he walked beside Sebastian.

Well, nothing could go more wrong than the singing.

Hawke placed the red cloth in his pocket, getting up and walking over to Fenris. He helped the two stoke the fire, exchanging smiles as the flames grew. Afterwards, he invited Fenris to his hut. He raised his eyebrows but nodded, waving to Sebastian as he walked inside the hut with him.

“I know this is gonna seem really stupid but I wanna give you something,” he told him, reaching into his pocket and fumbling with the red cloth. Fenris eyed the shuffling in his pocket before glancing up at his face.

“Okay?” he said.

Nervously, his fingers tightened around the cloth. This had seemed much less daunting when he was sitting out on that log a few minutes ago. It meant a lot after all. His heart was pounding in his chest.

“Put your wrist out and close your eyes,” Hawke directed. Fenris warily outstretched his arm towards him. He waited for his eyes to flutter shut before retrieving the red cloth from his pocket. Carefully, he wrapped it around his wrist, tying it in a firm knot. It stood out in colour amongst the bland colours of the rest of his clothes. He inhaled sharply. However, it looked…perfect. “You can open them now,”

Fenris opened his eyes after a second, eyes drawn to the material tied around his wrist. He ran his fingers over it, testing the feel of the fabric. He seemed to admire it for a few minutes, before he giving Hawke a questioning gaze.

“It’s…something my father gave my mother when he was courting her. I’ve never met someone I’ve wanted to give it to, until now. You don’t have to keep it but…” he averted his gaze. “I just wanted you to know I’m serious about this,”

“I love it,” Fenris cut him short. He turned back to look at him, his breath stolen away when Fenris leaned up on the tips of his toes to pull him down to kiss him. His arms found Fenris’s waist, drawing him in as he kissed him deeper. Fenris’s fingers lightly ran through his hair, tugging on it as he opened his mouth to let him in. The cloth was worth every second of it.

Everything was worth it.

 

“So when are you gonna tie the knot huh?” Isabela said to him one evening, the two of them sat by the fire. Isabela prodded the fire with a stick, watching it burn. Hawke blinked wildly, looking at her.

“What?” he replied. Isabela snickered.

“You and Fenris, you haven’t…y’know. You must have some incredible self-control, alpha. Most alphas I know would’ve pounced on that boy the second he walked in,” she commented. Hawke could feel the heat pool in his cheeks.

It would be a lie to say he hadn’t thought about it, about finally mating with Fenris. He was wary of bringing it up, not wanting to push Fenris into anything he was uncomfortable with. After everything that happened with Danarius, he could understand why he was cautious. He would be too. Through his heats, he helped Fenris out with relieving himself. It wasn’t like he was completely deprived, Fenris occasionally returned the favour.

“We’re taking it slow,” he told her. It wasn’t a complete lie. He was just waiting for Fenris say something, to tell him that he wanted it. Isabela hissed as she accidentally burnt her finger. Hawke snorted with laughter whilst she shook her burnt finger. She huffed, putting down the stick she had been prodding in the fire.

“If you say so. I’d hurry it up if I were you, the way Fenris looks at you sometimes, he looks like he wants to eat you whole,” she stood up as she spoke.

Hawke swallowed roughly. Was that true? There was no way for him to know how Fenris looked at him when his back was turned. However, he was doubtful to believe everything Isabela said. She wasn’t exactly the most honest person in the world. He watched as she waved and walked away. Maybe he would bring it up after all. His throat suddenly felt incredibly dry. As much as he wanted to mate with Fenris, he was extremely anxious.

What if he fucked up?

 

“Mate with me,”

As it turned out, Hawke didn’t need to bring it up. Fenris sat facing him in his hut, the blanket draped across his lap, a serious look on his face. His heat was due to start tomorrow, he’d no doubt wake up in the morning in a sweat and very aroused. He was asking this of him while he still had rational thought. There was no way Hawke was going to take that request seriously while he was in heat.

“Are you sure?” he asked. Fenris nodded firmly.

“I want this, please,” he answered. His hands reached out and found Hawke’s. Hawke rubbed his thumb over Fenris’s knuckles. His mind was screaming at him to question it more, really make sure, soothe all his anxiety. He stubbornly kept his mouth shut. His chance could be ruined if he did that. Fenris seemed sure enough of himself. “I am ready,”

This was a big step for them. Huge, in fact. He had waited so long for this.

“I trust you Hawke,” Fenris continued, seemingly detecting his nervousness. “You would never…do anything unsavoury, I hope. Even if you have magic that could…”

“I would never. I don’t dabble in forbidden magic either Fenris, you know that. Why would I ever want to make you forget me?” Hawke replied, moving one hand to brush some stray hairs from Fenris’s face. He could see his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, a little tense at the mention of forgetful magic. “But I understand that it worries you, it’d worry anyone who had the same experience as you. It would be an honour to mate with you,”

Fenris reached up to kiss him, softly, a chaste kiss on the lips. Hawke smiled as he pulled away.

Morning was going to be very interesting.

 

It was.

“Hawke,” Fenris’s voice was croaky, woken up by the thin layer of sweat over his body and the pounding heat overtaking him. He looked over his shoulder, Hawke’s amber eyes flickering open before he inhaled deeply. Fenris was suddenly reminded of a similar night, the first week they spent together. Hawke had been at his back, he had tried to relieve himself during the night and Hawke’s hand had found his. He’d pushed too far, an alpha’s instinct taking over as he threatened to push inside his body.

Now, he wanted it. He couldn’t wait for Hawke to take every part, fill him with good memories, a blissful experience. Then there were the more unsavoury thoughts about how he wanted him to fuck him until he saw stars.

Hawke grunted as he pressed a lazy kiss to Fenris’s shoulder, he could smell the full force of his heat and it was beginning to arouse his senses. He shuffled closer, an arm slung around his waist. Fenris squirmed slightly, having trouble maintaining his breathing at a steady pace. He rolled over to face him, grabbing the sides of his face so he could meet his lips with an open-mouthed kiss. Deep, passionate, their lips moved together in a rhythm and Hawke swore he was going to eat him alive.

It didn’t take long before Hawke was pushing him back onto his back, clambering his long legs either side of him and pulling away from his lips. It had only been kissing, but Fenris looked positively debauched. Lips wet, slightly parted, panting with a bright red plastered all over his cheeks. He whined quietly as Hawke kissed along his neck, lightly grazing his teeth against the flesh.

“Maker, you smell good,” he mumbled against his neck. Fenris’s fingers found his hair, paying less attention to his words and more to his ministrations with his lips. Hawke’s tongue flicked out to run across where his teeth had grazed the skin.

His hands found the expanse of Fenris’s chest, running up the sides and rubbing his thumbs over his hardening nipples. Fenris gasped lightly, seemingly oversensitive just about everywhere. He groaned when Hawke abused this fact, pinching and rubbing the nubs before gliding his tongue over one of them.

“Hawke… _Garrett_ , please, I need you,” he whined. The use of his first name had Hawke’s cock stirring. He loved it when he did that.

“Soon, babe. You’ll have me,” Hawke replied, looking up at him from his chest and grinning. Fenris only threw his head back and tugged on locks of dark brown. Hands slid down Fenris's stomach, Hawke glanced up at his face as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of his shorts, silently asking for permission. Fenris nodded quickly, allowing him to tug the shorts down his legs. Hawke's breath hitched as the smooth skin over his hip bones was shown, a slow reveal until he laid eyes upon his hard cock. Flushed at the tip, already leaking a little precome. He shuffled beneath him, fully exposed and ready.

Fenris’s arms moved back down and wrapped around Hawke's neck, pulling him back down for a kiss as he fidgeted and eventually spread his legs far enough for Hawke to see the glimmer of slick between his thighs. He didn’t know how long he’d waited for this, dreamt about this. He swallowed roughly at the sight, hormones screaming at him to grab his legs and push inside him, mate him, knot him. Fenris looked good enough to eat.

“Can I touch you here?” Hawke asked, gliding his fingers over his cock and past his balls, pressing the pad of his index finger against his hole, feeling him twitch against the touch.

Fenris nodded, pushing his hips up to accommodate him when Hawke sat back on his lower legs, between his thighs. He listened to the whimper from the back of his throat when he pushed one finger inside, lubricated by the slick. He was hot, tight around his finger. Hawke had been waiting for so long for this, to feel him like this.

“More, hurry, please,” there were short gasps between his words, struggling to get them out through the haze of his heat.

Hawke was happy to oblige, thrusting in a second and third finger and spreading him out. Fenris moaned as he did, rocking his hips against the fingers as they moved inside him. The slick was coating Hawke's fingers, easing the way inside. He was growing more desperate by the second, he needed the alpha inside him. He couldn't think of anything else. Hawke was finding it hard to hold back himself.

When he pulled out his fingers, Fenris whined. The blush on his face had reached his ears and when Hawke looked up at his face, he couldn’t help but find it adorable. He tossed his scarf off over his head, pulling at the rest of his own clothes and throwing them to the floor until he sat naked before the panting omega. He pushed Fenris’s legs further apart, everything about his body inviting him in.

“Give me your knot,” Fenris said and Hawke could’ve climaxed on the spot at the sound of his deep, needy voice. He would eagerly give him what he wanted.

He put his hands on Fenris’s hips, carefully positioning his cock at his hole. He knew once he slid inside, there would be no stopping him. He rubbed the tip against the slick, groaning at the contact. Fenris uttered another plea and it was enough for him to push inside. The head glided in with ease, Fenris scrambled for purchase on the blankets as he was stretched around it. His inner walls clamped around his cock, so gloriously tight and wet. Hawke shuddered with delight, slowly pushing his way in until he was fully sheathed inside him. He took a deep breath, grabbing one of Fenris’s thighs and placing it on his shoulder to get that extra push, to really make sure he was in there to the hilt.

“Maker, Fenris, you feel so good,” he mumbled. He leant down to kiss Fenris’s lips, admiring his flexibility in the process. “You’re beautiful,”

Fenris clearly didn’t care for words amidst his heat, moaning softly and grinding against the cock inside him. He remembered wanting this in his first heat, the desire to be filled by this man. There had been painful hurdles to get to this point, but they were here, and there was nothing Fenris wanted more.

Carefully, trying not to let his instincts completely dominate, Hawke pulled back only to thrust back inside that wonderful heat. Fenris gasped as he did, tightening around him. He leant forward again, resting one hand on the blankets beside Fenris’s splayed hair, the other still holding onto his hip. He was still amazed by Fenris’s ability to manoeuvre his legs like that, his knee almost up to his chin as it lay over Hawke’s shoulder. Speed built up quickly, soon thrusting into Fenris with reckless abandon.

Neither of them could tell whose moans were whose. Their voices intermingled, Fenris meeting his thrusts with a push of his own. They moved together on top of the blankets, sweat building on their skin.

For a brief moment, Hawke worried that if he knotted in him, there was the chance he’d get him pregnant. Would that really be such a bad thing? He was concerned more for Fenris’s response than his own. He couldn’t stop now, he was deep inside him and nothing had ever felt this good before. He couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. Especially not now this familiar feeling was stirring within him.

Apparently, Fenris felt the same. The pitch of his moans and the shorter, more frequent gasps were tell-tale signs of his impending climax. He wouldn’t need to touch his cock, but he did, reaching down and giving himself two short jerks before he came all over his stomach, hot white also splashing against Hawke’s chest. The cry he released when he came, the expression of pure bliss on his face, tied up with the tightening of his insides around his cock, was enough to drive him over the edge.

“I’m going to knot in you,” Hawke told him, voice low and sultry. Fenris nodded fervently.

“I want your knot,” he replied breathlessly. Hawke moaned at his response, hips beginning to stutter as he reached his climax. He pushed in deep, working his knot inside him. Once he rode out his orgasm, he was in as deep as he could possibly go. There was no separating them now, not when his knot had started to expand. Fenris gasped at the rush of come, filling him impossibly full.

Hawke slumped slightly, trying his best not to topple onto his mate. Carefully, he pushed Fenris’s leg off his shoulder, pulling him up into his lap so they could lay on their sides together. He was still inside him, his knot keeping them together. They’d be together for a while now. It’d be painful if he tried to pull out now, their bodies would deny them that. Instead, he kept Fenris close in his arms, listening to him breathe heavily against his body. His hands idly moved through the thick hairs on his chest as he calmed down from his high.

At least now he’d mated with an alpha, Fenris would feel the surge of his heat again for at least another 6 or 7 hours. His head was clear for now, though no doubt with the thorough mating he and Hawke were about to do for the rest of the week, Fenris felt it best to stay put.

He was pulled tight against Hawke’s body. Hawke nuzzled his face into his hair, kissing the top of his head and inhaling his scent – satisfied with the mingling of his scent with Fenris’s. He couldn’t wait to do this again. They had a whole week of passion ahead of them.

“You don’t mind that I…knot in you, do you?” Hawke asked suddenly, breaking the silence. Fenris looked up at him and moved a hand to run through the coarse hairs of his beard. Hawke’s hand glided over his, pushing his fingers between his to hold his hand. Red creeped into Fenris’s cheeks.

“Of course not, I asked you to,” he answered.

A sigh of relief escaped Hawke’s lips. It was always a risk fulfilling requests Fenris made while he was in heat. Even though he was almost as senseless when he got the full impact of his scent, he had to be the better man to overcome it and make the right decision. He was glad that Fenris had wanted it, that he didn’t regret it once he had begun to cool down.

“But what if I…” Hawke swallowed roughly. Fenris met his gaze. “What if you…bear children?”

He felt Fenris go rigid in his hold.

“I…hadn’t thought of it. Can we drop it for now at least? We can talk about it another time,” he said, now drawing his eyes away from Hawke and nestling his face against his chest. Hawke nodded.

 

“Can I talk to you?”

Hawke looked up from his spot by the fire, Biscuit nuzzled against his leg as he slept peacefully. Anders was stood the other side of the fire, beckoning him over. He looked over at Biscuit, unsatisfied with the prospect of leaving the dog. He stroked his head, listening to his pet grunt in acknowledgement of the affection. With a sigh, he shuffled onto his feet. He followed Anders inside his hut.

Anders’s hut was always cluttered with things. Herbs, medical supplies, all sorts of things. He spent a lot of him time crafting potion recipes and other healing supplies for the group. It was always best to be prepared, he always said. He watched as he shuffled with a couple things on a wooden desk before turning his attention back to Hawke. He wondered what he could possibly want to talk about.

“I understand that you and Fenris have been…intimate,” he began, leaning back on the spot of the desk in which he cleared. Hawke raised an eyebrow.

“Such a thing is hardly a secret,” Hawke replied. He and Fenris had been free in their affections. They made no effort to hide their relationship, especially not with most of the group acknowledging what the red favour on Fenris’s wrist meant. They all knew he kept the scrap of material around, it was hard to miss with its bright red colour.

However, Anders seemed to be frustrated with his nonchalant reply, as his eyebrows furrowed leaving creases in his face. His fingers curled around the edge of the desk. Did he have a problem with their relationship? For a wild moment, Hawke entertained the possibility that Anders desired Fenris, being one of the only omegas in the group. He almost laughed out loud at the prospect. The two of them hadn’t exactly gotten along. Though, he supposed every alpha had their needs.

“I’m not sure it’s wise, Hawke,” Anders finally told him.

What the hell was he talking about? Did he disapprove of Fenris as a mate for him? He huffed. What did he know about his and Fenris’s relationship? They made each other very happy. He was in no place to judge something like that.

“Do explain,” Hawke answered. His arms folded over his chest. Anders sighed and shook his head.

“Unless he was taking something extraordinary, all the suppressants I know of severely hinder fertility. You said he was taking them didn’t you? Before you found him?” Anders explained. Hawke pressed his lips together and nodded. “Hawke what I’m trying to say is, it’s very likely that Fenris can’t have children. In fact, I’m almost certain. You’re better off finding someone who can give you a family, I know you’ve always wanted one after…”

He trailed off. Hawke’s hands balled into fists. How dare he bring up his past! But…if what he was saying was true…

Hawke paused. He had definitely heard it before, that you shouldn’t take suppressants if you intended to have children. And if you were going to take them, not for extended periods of time. Fenris had been on them for years until he met Hawke. He had no intention of rushing into a family but to never have children…

“There’s a slim chance I’m wrong. I could check him over for you, if you like, with magic. Find out,” Anders suggested, knocking Hawke out of his thoughts. Hawke rubbed his temples. It didn’t seem like he had much a choice in the matter. He had to know.

“I’ll get him,” he said and Anders nodded.

  

As Anders’s hands roved Fenris’s body, Hawke couldn’t help but feel anxious. Fenris seemed disgruntled with the whole procedure. He had been particularly sensitive to magic since the whole situation with Danarius. He wondered what would become of them if they found out that Fenris couldn’t bear children. Damn that Danarius, it had been all his fault in the first place. He had put Fenris on those suppressants. Had the old man even known it would make him infertile? Had that been his intention?

He didn’t want to think about him anymore. Just the thought made him sick to his stomach. Thoughts of what he had done to Fenris sometimes haunted his dreams, he knew it was the same for Fenris. Occasionally, he’d wake up during the night in a cold sweat. Hawke rubbed his back and shushed him until he fell asleep. But it was all too late now, there was nothing he could do about what had happened.

Would it have been better if they never went to the Imperium? If they had never learnt what happened? He wasn’t sure. Fenris wasn’t so plagued by unwanted memories before they went, they lived in a state of blissful ignorance but full of many questions. Was it better that way? Perhaps they needed to learn, to find out what happened. Perhaps it would help them grow as people. They could work through it together.

Ever since he lost his family, Hawke had dreamt of rebuilding it. Anders had been right, even if he didn’t want to admit it. He’d dreamt of a big family, lots of kids. He didn’t know what he’d do if he found out Fenris couldn’t have them. Maybe it didn’t matter. Anders, Isabela, Varric, they were all his family too. Could he be content with just that? He didn’t see why not. But what did Fenris want?

Hawke looked up from gazing at the floor in anticipation, to meet Fenris’s gaze. Through that angry, frustrated exterior, Hawke could see a glint of anxiety and tension. He hadn’t considered that Fenris may be just as anxious and worried as he was.

“It’s as I thought,” Anders spoke up, pulling his hands away from Fenris. Hawke thought he hear his own heart thrumming in his chest, trying to leap out of his throat. Anders spared one more glance at Fenris before turning to look at Hawke. “I’m sorry. He cannot bear children,”

Fenris swallowed roughly.

“I’ll leave you two to talk,” Anders continued before he walked out of the hut. Now Fenris and Hawke were left alone. Slowly, Hawke got up from where he was sat and walked over to Fenris. The omega appeared to be at a loss for words, his lips drawn together and his body tense. Hawke wondered how it must feel, to know you can’t have kids. Was it something Fenris desired?

Slowly, he reached out and cupped the side of Fenris’s face, guiding him to look at him. Fenris’s eyes flickered towards him. His thumb rubbed affectionately over his cheekbone, but after a moment Fenris reached up and dragged his hand away from his face.

“I’m sorry,” he apologised, barely above a whisper. Hawke’s breath hitched. What did he have to apologise for? None of this was his fault, he couldn’t have predicted this. He couldn’t blame himself, surely? Hawke shook his head but Fenris kept talking. “I am…broken, I cannot provide for you,”

Did he really believe that?

“What? Fenris, no, you’re not broken,” Hawke responded, still shaking his head and putting both hands on the sides of Fenris’s face this time and refusing to let him peel them away. It forced Fenris’s gaze to stay on him. He had to know he was telling him the truth, that he was serious. He couldn’t bear to see him wiggle out of his grasp. He loved him.

“But…you heard him. I cannot provide you with children,” Fenris said, shuffling where he was sat.

“And it’s a result of something awful, I know. But it doesn’t change how I feel about you. Fenris, there is not another man on this planet that I would rather be with. I want you, regardless of whether you can give me children or not. It doesn’t matter. I would still bond with you,” Hawke reassured him, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss on his forehead. Fenris looked down for a moment.

He contemplated Hawke’s words. It was astonishing what Hawke put up with to be with him. He wasn’t sure he was truly worth it, but nothing seemed to hinder how he felt. He was glad, he supposed, he truly cared about Hawke and he’d never met another man like him. There was doubt that he ever would again if he slipped from his grasp. So what did that mean for them? Would he really just accept it if he couldn’t bear his children?

“Do you really mean that?” he questioned. The warm smile that graced Hawke’s face never failed to make Fenris’s heart flutter. It was one of the most wonderful sights he’d ever seen, no breath taking view from the top of a hill on a clear night could beat it. It was truly one of the seven wonders of the world.

“Yes. Would you let me bond with you? Show you I mean it?” Hawke offered. Fenris took a deep inhale.

He meant it. He really did. He wanted to _bond_ with him. Hawke’s hands slipped from his face and Fenris allowed himself to tip his head back and slightly to the side, exposing his neck. Hawke had to wet his dry lips.

“Do it,” Fenris commanded. Hawke leant down to inhale his scent from his neck. Fenris shuddered a little at the intimacy, especially when Hawke’s hands found his waist. “Please,”

Those words were all it took. Hawke’s teeth grazed the sensitive skin of his neck. He ran his hands up and down the arms that embraced him and his eyes fluttered closed when Hawke finally sunk his teeth in. It was something neither of them had experienced before. Fenris had to try and steady his breathing when Hawke’s lips wrapped around the bite he had made. Once it was deep enough, he felt Hawke lick over the indents with his tongue. He hadn’t noticed his nails digging into Hawke’s arms.

Bonded.

It was a weird sensation. He had bit into him a little deeper than he ever had before, but no blood rose to the surface. There was no way he could really pinpoint how or why he felt inexplicitly closer to Hawke, but he did. Hawke’s fingers moved to trace over the red cloth around his wrist.

“I love you, Fenris,” he told him, moving back from his neck and admiring the bonding mark that he’d left behind. Fenris tilted his head forwards again and smiled as Hawke leant down to kiss him.  

Everyone would know now, when they saw him, that he had an alpha. Other alphas were less likely to bother him. There was a sense of pride in it, that he would always carry Hawke with him no matter what happened. A piece of him almost. He had never felt this content in his life. As their lips moved together, he felt himself relax in Hawke’s arms, his embrace. He loved him.

He was bound, in a sense. To Hawke, to this life. No longer caged by the things that haunted him in his previous life in the Imperium, no longer trapped by the lies he’d been fed about who he was. There were still many questions, but he had no desire to answer them. He was happy with who he had become; what Hawke had helped him make of himself. This was where he wanted to be. The Imperium would perhaps catch up to him eventually, try and pursue him for the crimes he committed against Danarius and the lifeless corpse he left behind. But he had Hawke, and Hawke’s friends, who he supposed were now his own friends. They wouldn’t leave him for dead.

Whilst Hawke deepened the kiss, Fenris grabbed hold of him and pulled him back until his own backside hit the edge of Anders’s desk. Hawke gasped in surprise as Fenris pushed some things aside, coaxing Hawke on top of him as he splayed himself out on top of the wood.

“I don’t think Anders would be too thrilled about us ruining his desk,” Hawke chuckled, kissing the side of Fenris’s lips and down to his neck.

“Hmmm, well it’s good that I don’t care,” Fenris replied, wrapping his legs around the backs of Hawke’s thighs to wrench him forwards. The two laughed together as Hawke toppled forwards, hands reaching out either side of Fenris’s face to stop him from crushing him.

Hawke was finding it hard to kiss him when he was laughing, muffled snickering as he tried to press their lips together. It was like he was a child again, unable to keep in his laughter as he snuck around his parents to do mischievous things. The light in Fenris’s eyes made everything worth it, an expression of pure happiness. It wasn’t forced or filtered. He kissed the side of Fenris’s jaw and he swore he heard Fenris snort in his laughter. He lost it by that point, giving into the laughter.

They calmed down eventually, Fenris drawing him in for another deep kiss. They smiled into it, ignoring the way their teeth lightly clacked together. All thoughts of children were far from their memories. It didn’t matter so much after all, for all the worry and anxiety, as long as they had each other it would be okay. Hawke’s hands ran down Fenris’s sides.

As they parted, they both took a shaky breath. Hawke knew that Anders would be mad at him later. There was always the possibility he may walk in during too. Though, he’d smell and hear them long before he entered, he was sure. He didn’t want to admit that the risk of being caught aroused him a little. He wondered if it did Fenris too and that was why he’d pulled him onto the desk in the first place. He looked down at him, in all his beauty.

“Garrett,” he whispered. He’d called him by his first name many times now, but it always made a hitch in his breath. It sounded so wonderful on his lips.

“Hmm?” he mumbled, leaning down to kiss his neck again, tracing over the bonding mark. He was so happy it was there, that they had reached this point. Who would’ve known such a thing when he had that knife pressed up against his throat in the forest?

He had been quite content leaving open mouthed kisses on his body but Fenris’s hand in his hair tugged him up to look at him. When their eyes met, Fenris stared back at him with unfiltered affection and desire. He kissed his lips softly.

“I am yours,” he told him.

Hawke returned his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end folks! 
> 
> I've honestly never completed a multi-chapter fic in my life so this is a huge milestone for me! Especially a fic as long as this one! Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments everyone has left, I'm trying to stop myself from crying as it is! I'm so glad you could all join me on this journey! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! I have many more AUs in store, so if you're interested look out for those!
> 
> Thank you all so much :) <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to support my work, you can buy me a coffee! - https://ko-fi.com/A3159WT


End file.
